Las cronicas del antifaz negro
by only Black lover
Summary: Touya no esta por ningun lado, su padre esta muerto y ella esta practicamente secuestrada por un hombre que la obligara a casarse solo por tener su fortuna...quien podra salvarla? Y quien es el joven de cabellos castaños con un misterioso antifaz negro?
1. Chapter 1

espero que les guste mi nueva historia...lleva por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo...

Todos los derechos reservados para Clamp....

Cierra los ojos y respira profundo, esta nerviosa, asustada, quiere llorar y sabe muy en su interior que si alguien descubre que ese no es el día más feliz de su vida…bueno no quiere mejor ni pensar en las consecuencias que eso le traería. Se mira ante el espejo, va vestida de blanco, como deben ir todas las novias, aunque a ella no le interesa, su mejor amiga Tomoyo le hubiera hecho un vestido muchísimo más bonito. Pero eso que importaba, si el novio que la esperaba a fuera en el altar no era el indicado, no era el que ella quería y amaba, no era con el que había soñado. Quiere llorar de nuevo, en ese instante con los recuerdos felices que le llegan a la mente. ¡Malditas esas lágrimas traicioneras! Sacude la cabeza tratando de calmarse, suspira y se mira en el espejo una vez más –ya no hay escapatoria Sakura –se dice a si misma como tratando de darse ánimo –lo has intentado todo y ahora tienes que ser una chica grande y fuerte.

Sabe que esas palabras pronunciadas por ella misma son feas y duras de aceptar, y como no debe llorar mejor le asiente a la imagen de ella misma que le muestra el espejo. Esta decente, porque hermosa no se siente, pero decente es suficiente para lo que esta a punto de hacer. Escucha que alguien le toca la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que se encuentra, su primera advertencia, debe salir cuanto antes o vendrán a buscarla y eso tendrá severas consecuencias luego de que todo el numerito termine. Mira a todos lados de la habitación, como tratando de encontrar la última excusa o posibilidad de escape, y ni siquiera las ventanas son seguras para ella. Niega y antes de que la busquen y recoge un pequeño ramo de flores amarillas… ¿Quién le pone flores amarillas a una novia? Se pregunta mentalmente antes de salir de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando llegó a la puerta del pasillo de la iglesia, ¿Cuánto no había soñado ella que su padre la llevara al altar? Y ahora ya no vería la sonrisa tierna de su progenitor nunca mas. Le abren las puertas y la atención de los pocos invitados se centra en ella, no reconoce ni a uno solo y siente que todos la miran con odio y desprecio. Camina, lento, con la cabeza gacha y tragando grueso un par de veces, ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas? ¿No deberían estar ellas en su boda? Bueno…es seguro que si no se estuviera por casar con su peor pesadilla todos sus seres queridos estuvieran allí con ella. Termina su camino, que le había parecido eterno y llega hasta el altar. Una mano con fuerza ciñe la suya, atrayéndola contra él y logrando que sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraran con un par de ojos azules que ella tanto odiaba. Tenía pesadillas eternas con esa mirada, que le traspasaba el alma y la hacia sentirse tan pequeña e indefensa. Logra darle una débil y forzada sonrisa, su cuerpo ya tiene suficientes partes moradas como para querer aun más.

-Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de… -ni siquiera logro terminar, porque uno a uno todos los vitrales gigantescos de la iglesia comenzaron a romperse, atrapando toda la atención de los invitados.

Sakura siente de nuevo esa furiosa mirada azul sobre ella, sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza, cree que es un invento de ella para huir de su boda. Una presión gigantesca se hace en su pecho, cuando bruscamente es jalada hacia la fuerza a un lado, cayendo en los brazos de su presa débilmente –ya hablamos de esto Sakura, serás mi esposa te guste o no, no vas a huir de esto –le dice con voz rasposa al oído a Sakura que hace que ella se estremezca.

-No, te juro que no…-intenta decir Sakura temerosa, niega con la cabeza repetidas veces y esas tontas lágrimas que pelean en sus ojos por salir.

E inesperadamente, uno de los brazos de su captor la sueltan, aun así uno la tiene muy sujeto a su cintura. Había olvidado que ellos no estaban solos y que él todavía no podía hacerle nada, todavía. Una mirada a su alrededor y con eso tiene para saber que es lo que está sucediendo, ve entre los invitados y ve a un grupo de hombre realmente bien vestidos, a camisa blanca maga larga y pantalones negros, con un distintivo antifaz negro cubriéndoles el rostro. Ella sabe quienes son, todos saben quienes son y por eso se siente la tensión en el aire, no solo es ella con miedo a ser agredida una vez más. Los antifaces negros son reconocidos por sus asaltos a ricos y personas con mucho dinero, generalmente lo hacen a personas que se aprovechan de los demás debido a su dinero, pero claro esos rumores no son los que corren en la cuidad. Los rumores se expanden de muchas maneras, aunque no todas sean ciertas.

-Ryoo, ¿Qué acaso yo no te eh dicho que volvería? –Escucha una voz ronca a su espalda, la que le es totalmente desconocida -¿no escuchas los rumores de la sociedad? ¿No crees que pueda ser cierto lo que hablen de mí?

-Yo solo creo que eres un cobarde escondido detrás de un disfraz –responde la voz ronca y sujeta con más fuerza a Sakura.

Una carcajada revienta y se escucha en toda la iglesia, con gracia y divertida, se corta de improviso para hablar seriamente –pero que maleducado soy, olvide que estabas en tu boda –ríe de nuevo con tranquilidad, Sakura cierra los ojos, presiente en que va a acabar eso. Siente un brazo que la jala con fuerza, y es separada de Ryoo, para caer en otro pecho duro, ya no se aguanta más y al fin comienza a llorar, en silencio y allí de pie en medio de aquellos hombres solloza suavemente. Escucha un clic y siente algo metálico que presionarse levemente contra su sentido, Sakura lo único que puede hacer es seguir llorando -¿estás seguro que aun no quieres hacer negocios conmigo? –pregunta suavemente mientras empuja el arma a la frente de la chica, solo se escucha un gruñido y leves sollozos como respuesta.

El enmascarado bufa, como disfrutando del momento, retira el arma de la frente de la joven y la apunta hacia delante, le da un beso en la mejilla a la joven sin despegar la vista del hombre frente a él –me la llevo a ella, ya veremos si esta o no completa para cuando te de la gana de al fin terminar nuestro trato.

Para ese momento Sakura escucha muchas cosas, pero se siente débil y mareada y en medio de sus sollozos que no podía terminar de controlar, cayó en un sueño pesado.

* * *

Grita, con temor, de susto, porque está recordando algo que no debería. Alguien llama su nombre repetidas veces, una voz que conoce, una voz que había querido escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo. Abre los ojos sobresaltados, su respiración esta entrecortada pero al fin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente segura, protegida, al ver un par de ojos cafés frente a ella observándola con cierta angustia. El castaño la envuelve en sus brazos y la acuna suavemente haciendo que se tranquilice, Sakura quiere llorar un vez, no sabe porque, pero no lo hace, siente que estar en los brazos de Syaoran es un sueño, y si ese es un sueño ella no quiere despertar de ninguna manera.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo –le dice Syaoran suavemente al oído mientras le frotaba la espalda. Sakura se desvanece en sus palabras, la quiebra y sin pensarlo llora una vez más.

Cuando su respiración se ha normalizado y hasta piensa que puede quedarse dormida en esos brazos, recuerda todo lo sucedido de repente. Se separa de él bruscamente y todo su nerviosismos regresa de una sola vez -¡Syaoran! ¿Qué has hecho? Vendrá por y mi luego…

Syaoran la calla posando ambas manos en sus mejillas haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos –shhhh… ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho si supiera que te iba a encontrar tan fácil? Jure que te cuidaría y eso hago, no voy a dejarte sola, estas a salvo-Ela asiente y se deja abrazar de nuevo, aun así tiene miedo, ha vivido con miedo desde que Ryoo entró a su vida. El timbre del celular de Syaoran los separa solo un poco de nuevo, él contesta y con simpleza y rapidez cuelga de nuevo –está aquí-le informa a Sakura y ella sin quererlo empieza a temblar –mira a tu alrededor cerezo –le dice Syaoran con voz amorosa, Sakura da una ojeada y se da cuenta de que está en una habitación que jamás había visto en la casa de Syaoran, una habitación grande, con unos cuantos monitores que ella desconoce para que son, una cama en la que están sentados y otros muebles mas, no hay ventanas y la puerta no la ubica por ninguna parte -¡Te dije que estarás bien! –exclamó Syaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose victorioso y haciéndola sonreír a ella a la vez. Se inclinó y besó los labios de Sakura delicadamente, le besó la frente antes de ponerse de pie. Sakura notó que se deshacía de una camisa blanca de magas largas y la tiraba en una de las esquinas de la extraña habitación, donde ya había un antifaz negro en el suelo. Syaoran notó que ella miraba con cuidado sus movimientos, se acercó de nuevo a ella con una camisa negra en las manos, colocándose mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella –Siento mucho lo del arma, no estaba cargada, ni siquiera funcionaba –con un dedo acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas –no me arriesgaría a perderte así.

Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran contra la de ella, iba a responderle cuando el celular de Syaoran sonó una vez más –ya voy Erial –gruño Syaoran al celular y colgó de inmediato –hablaremos luego, no quiero hacerlo sospechar, volveré pronto –dejó un rápido beso en los labios de Sakura y corrió de la habitación, quien sabe por donde porque ella aun no sabía como salir de allí. Quizás entonces esa idea que tenía Syaoran no estaba tan loca después de todo

Veinte años, exactos y hermosos veinte años eran los que tenía Sakura Kinomoto. Estaba terminando sus estudios de arte en una de las mejores Universidades que había podido entrar, soñaba con tener su propio museo y a la vez estar un poco más conectada con el trabajo de arqueología que su padre llevaba a cabo. ¡Y vaya lío en el que había terminado su vida! Era lo que se podía decir una chica común, si no podía evitarlo, su padre había ganado mucho dinero en su profesión, pero Sakura era demasiado tímida para fanfarronear con eso con las demás personas, prefería ser sencilla en ese especto. su mejor amiga Tomoyo le presentó en el colegio a Syaoran, quien acababa de llegar al país para que estudiara allí, Syaoran sería el heredero de una importante cadena de hoteles y empresas internacionales, toda la famosa Compañía Li la heredaría él, por eso su madre había insistido tanto en la educación de su único hijo varón. Cuando Syaoran conoció a Sakura debido a su sencillez la joven captó la atención de inmediato de Syaoran. Era algo que ya estaba destinado, decía Tomoyo entre rizas, porque ella había sido la primera en animar al chico para que declarara su amor por la castaña.

Una vez fuera del colegio Syaoran pasó a ser parte del negocio de la familia, por suerte vivía allí dirigiendo todas las compañías con el apoyo de Erial, su primo, y por lo tanto nunca tuvo que separase de Sakura. Ambos eran felices juntos, era una clase de amor que fluyo sencillamente hermoso. Que daría ella porque todo fuera normal, no ha pasado hace mucho tiempo de la última noche normal que tuvo al lado de Syaoran, lo recuerda muy bien, porque esa noche fue cuando todo empezó…

Sakura caminaba contenta por la casa, en pijamas y cargando una taza de chocolate caliente para su padre, unos pasos más y estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su padre. Tocó la puerta y entró una vez que la voz de su papá le indicó que pasara.

-¡Buenas Noches! –dijo sonriente mientras caminaba y dejaba la taza en una mesita cercana a la cama.

Fujitaka Kinomoto de cabello castaño, alto y mirada serena le sonrió a su hija menor -buenas noches pequeña, no tenías porque molestarte.

-Estarás lejos por varios días, claro que puedo molestarme –respondió Sakura con simpleza, tratando de sonar triste.

-Podrías venir conmigo –sugirió su padre con una sonrisa de esperanza en los labios –El Cairo es muy hermoso en esta época del año.

Sakura negó con la cabeza –seguro que lo es papá, pero tengo algunas obligaciones que atender –le dijo sonriendo de nuevo –tranquilo, podré arreglármelas por un día mientras, además mi hermano tiene sus vacaciones y estará aquí en unos días.

Fujitaka se acomodó las gafas y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija –yo se que si mi pequeña Sakura, gracias por el chocolate.

-De nada papá –le dijo Sakura dándole a su padre un abrazo de despedida antes de salir de la habitación.

Sonrió satisfecha mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, no le gustaba mucho quedarse sola en esa gigantesca casa, pero de todas formas siempre podía invitar a Tomoyo y sabía que su padre era una persona muy importante, así que nunca se atrevió a pedirle que se quedara. No si gracias a él había logrado muchas cosas. Las luces de la casa ya casi a estaban todas en su totalidad extintas, solo se podía ver ciertas cosas por el reflejo de la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, Sakura llegó a su habitación sin tropezarse solo porque conocía bien su casa.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de si, la primera imagen que vieron sus ojos fue la de las puertas del balcón estaban completamente abiertas, que las cortinas de seda se movían haciendo figuras en el aire gracias al viento. Bastó eso para que sonriera para si misma, con la puerta a su espalda corrió sus manos y le puso llave al cerrojo. Caminó sigilosamente hacia el balcón, cerrando las puertas mientras se estremecía por el frió aire que corría afuera.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasaría si te descubren? –preguntó Sakura en voz suave, casi en un susurro al mismo tiempo en que cerraba las cortinas, evitando la entrada de luz en la habitación, que quedó totalmente en penumbras.

-Dime… ¿Cuántas veces eh venido aquí y siquiera han escuchado algo fuera de lo normal? –vino la respuesta automática mientras una lámpara se encendía al lado de la cama de la joven, iluminando pobremente la habitación y mostrando a un chico con castaño reclinado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y observándola con ojos castaños ocultos tras un antifaz negro.

-Ninguna, pero eso no significa de que puedan descubrirte -le dijo sakura acercándose hasta él, le quitó el antifaz y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios -¿Por qué tienes que usar esto cada vez que vienes?

-Para que nadie se de cuenta de que Syaoran Li se escudriña a la habitación de su novia por las noches –le contesta, mirándola como si fuera la cosa mas tonta que pudiera haber preguntado. Sakura río bajito –y hoy eh venido a asegurarme de que tengas compañía en la casa, ¿Tu padre se irá en un vuelo en la mitad de la noche. –le robó un beso más en los labios antes de tomar la mano de Sakura y llevarla consigo hasta la cama -somos como Romeo y Julieta –le dijo haciéndola sonreír. Levantó las sábanas y Sakura se metió en la cama, Syaoran se acomodó al lado de ella, asegurándose de abrazarla contra él. Le besó la coronilla y le acarició el cabello mientras ella se quedaba dormida –dulces sueños mi cerezo.

Solo habían pasado unas horas cuando ambos fueron despertados por un criado que llamaba efusivamente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. El avión en el que Fujitaka viajaba había sufrido un accidente y lastimosamente no había ningún sobreviviente. Sakura recuerda muy poco de esos días después, recuerda que Syaoran la abrazaba cuando enterraban a su padre y que Tomoyo y Erial también estaban con ella. Recuerda que poco después le avisaron que no sabían anda del paradero de su hermano mayor Touya, que terminaba sus estudios de medicina en Australia. También para su mayor molestia recordaba que no era aun mayor de edad, necesitaba un año más para poder vivir bien con todos los bienes que su padre le había dejado, por lo tanto necesitaba hasta entonces un tutor que le ayudaría a administrar el dinero hasta entonces. Allí fue cuando Ryoo entró en su vida, su tutor y él hombre que la había hecho la mujer más infeliz de la tierra.

Se estremeció y miró a su alrededor, debía tener algo de paciencia, conocía a Syaoran y si se estaba tomando esto del antifaz en serio es porque tenía un plan, solo tenía que esperar a que sucedieran las cosas. Y que regresara pronto para un explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia....espero lo disfruten tanto como a mi me encanto escribirlo. Saludillos especiales a: Zetita_Cullen, ChOcOlAtE Y FrEsAs, 'Asuka-hime' y lowdose...a todos gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Syaoran mira serio a aquel hombre frente a él, tantas maldades que se le ocurren para vengarse justo en ese momento y sin embargo se contiene. Mira a Eriol por el rabillo del ojo y este asiente con la cabeza, como recordándole que era lo que debía hacer -¿Y a que debo el honor de esta visita? –pregunta haciéndose el ignorante mientras una mirada de ojos azules lo apuñala mil veces.

-Li no te hagas el tonto. ¡Entrégamela ya! –exclama Ryoo terminando de acortar la distancia y colocándose a centímetros de Syaoran.

Syaoran le sostiene la mirada, le tiene suficiente odio a aquel hombre como para poder hacerlo. Cauteloso selecciona bien sus palabras -¿Qué te entregue qué?

-¡A Sakura! –Ruge Ryoo y Syaoran casi sonríe del gusto que le causa la infelicidad del otro –se que la tienes aquí.

-Sakura no está aquí, se supone que debería estar en tu maldita boda –le dice Syaoran elevando considerablemente la voz en cada momento -¿Qué diablos le hiciste? –pregunta sosteniéndole la orilla de la camisa y casi desesperado, se lamenta que no hay ninguna pared cerca, de lo contrario lo empujaría lo más fuerte que pudiera contra esta. Por unos minutos ambos se sostienen la mirada, es Ryoo quien la aparta levemente para poner su mano contra la de Syaoran e intentar deshacerse de aquel agarre.

-Syaoran –interviene la voz de Eriol, quien ya ha colocado una mano sobre el hombro de Syaoran.

Syaoran suelta a Ryoo a regañadientes y se sienta con una sensación de impotencia en uno de los elegantes sillones de aquella sala, donde minutos antes había estado simulando leer el diario antes de que Ryoo entrara en la habitación. Se siente frustrado porque todas las células de su cuerpo le piden a gritos que le de la paliza que Ryoo se merece, sin embargo se contiene porque sabe que así no solucionaría nada, nada excepto su sentimiento de agresión contra aquel hombre.

Es Tomoyo quien decide hablar ahora, su astucia le dice que si los tres hombres continúan la conversación esa no va a terminar en nada más que una buena riña. Se acerca a Eriol que aun está de pie muy cerca de Syaoran y se abraza a la mano de él, como buscando protección alguna si es que algo no va bien –Señor, ¿Está usted diciéndonos que desconoce el paradero de Sakura? –pregunta con sus modales siempre relucientes y fingiendo un perfecto hilo de preocupación en su voz.

Ryoo la observa detenidamente, como queriendo lograr intimidar a la joven amatista. Eriol y Syaoran esperan una respuesta por parte de Ryoo, quien primero decide ver con cuidado a cada uno de los presentes antes de contestar –fue raptada en medio de nuestra boda –Syaoran bufa justo en el momento en que Tomoyo saca una exclamación de preocupación de su boca –no lo hagas más difícil, ¿Dónde está? –pregunta mirando a Syaoran.

-Yo no sé donde está –responde Syaoran directamente mirándolo a los ojos como probando que no mentía –por supuesto que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si la hubieran podido cuidar mejor.

-Entonces estoy seguro que no tienes problemas con que mis hombres revisen el lugar –pregunta Ryoo sonriendo pensando que ya tiene la batalla ganada.

Syaoran se levanta enojado, listo para protestar. Pero Eriol una vez más logra detenerlo -si es la única forma en la que este hombre puede creer que nosotros no la tenemos, déjalo.

Syaoran y Eriol intercambian miradas una vez más, como si fuera posible comunicarse solo así –revisen lo que quiera –responde a regañadientes y se vuelve a sentar en su sillón.

Con una orden rápida de Ryoo un grupo de hombres que habían estado esperando justo detrás de ellos salen y registran la mansión Li. Syaoran se queda sentado mirando hacia el suelo, no le interesa en lo absoluto lo que le hagan o le dejen de hacer a su casa, sabe perfectamente que a Sakura no la encuentran ni aunque tuvieran el día entero buscándola. Se siente satisfecho de cómo hasta ahora su plan va funcionando a la perfección y hasta ese momento todo había sido realmente fácil. Todavía recuerda cuando sintió esa puñalada en el corazón cuando Sakura le dijo que tendría que casarse con Ryoo, jamás había visto esos ojos esmeraldas llorar con tanto dolor como el día en que le suplicó que la dejara. Su castaña quería nada más protegerlo y el temía en su interior que era ella la que necesitaba mucha más protección que él. Cuando eres un Li las cosas se dan sumamente fáciles, basta un par de contactos de Eriol para saber quién era en verdad aquel tipo. Y su oportunidad estaba al alcance con un simple juego que él mismo había inventado para ver a Sakura, el caballero del antifaz negro trato de hacer un trato fácil con Ryoo antes de la boda. Si te metes en el territorio del caballero le tienes que pagar al caballero por estar allí, lo único que tenía que hacer era compartir algo de la gran fortuna de los Kinomoto. Y la mayor fortuna de los Kinomoto, en la opinión de Syaoran era la joven Sakura. Un par de antifaces más producidos por Tomoyo y alguno que otro arreglo más, que Eriol y algunos conocidos de confianza usarían y arruinar la boda de Ryoo fue tan sencillo como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Sabía que Ryoo vendría inmediatamente a buscar a Sakura, pero eso no sería ningún problema, no con esa habitación de seguridad en la que había estado trabajando. Faltaba lo más difícil aun, encontrar las pruebas de que el accidente del avión de Fujitaka no fue accidente, encontrar a Touya y tendría lo necesario para acabar con Ryoo.

-Está limpio señor –anuncia al fin uno de los hombres regresando a la habitación.

Syaoran levanta la mirada justo en el momento para ver la cara de molestia que se crea en Ryoo al no tener ni idea de en donde encontrar a la castaña.

-¿Satisfecho? –gruñe Syaoran que en ese momento ya solo quiere que se vayan de allí, le urge enormemente estar con Sakura, la extraña y por culpa del ojiazul que tiene en frente no la había visto en semanas. Ryoo no tiene palabras exactas para decirle a Syaoran, consumido en su rápida derrota, y aunque no se va a rendir pues piensa que Li aun le oculta más de lo que aparenta –Eriol, puedes escoltar a los hombres a la salida, me parece que ya vieron suficiente.

Eriol accede a la petición con sencillez, Tomoyo retrocede tres pasos y se coloca justo al lado del sillón de Syaoran, solo por si al castaño se le ocurre hacerle algo de último momento a Ryoo.

-Haz lo que quieras, créeme no me interesa –responde Syaoran entre dientes mientras lo ve salir de la habitación.

Syaoran se queda cabizbajo por unos momentos, metido en sus propios pensamientos. Tomoyo se sienta en el brazo del sillón y le coloca una mano en el hombro, le sonríe a Syaoran como para darle algo de ánimos. Syaoran levanta la vista y devuelve con sencillez la sonrisa de Tomoyo, deja salir un suspiro, como aliviado, porque Tomoyo tiene esa capacidad de transmitirte las buenas vibras con una sonrisa. Eriol quizás sea igual, solo que Eriol y Syaoran conviven tanto que cuando Eriol hace una cosa de esas con Syaoran terminando riñendo como dos niños pequeños.

No mucho después Eriol regresa a la habitación –la segunda parte está terminada entonces –dice con alivio.

-Hay que revisar la casa –dice Syaoran decidido, poniéndose de pie –pudieron haber dejado alguna cámara para vigilarnos. –Eriol asiente dispuesto a ayudarlo, Syaoran se detiene antes de salir de la habitación –Tomoyo, deberías ir a verla, debe de estar preocupada. Eriol, revisa mi habitación primero ¿Quieres?

-¿Y a donde irás Syaoran? –pregunta Eriol un poco preocupado.

-Necesito relajarme primero –contesta y Eriol asiente –te ayudaré en un momento –dice al tiempo en que sale y sus pies lo llevan hacia el patio de la casa.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////…………………………………………..//////////////////////////////

Sakura camina de un lugar a otro en la habitación, siente esa opresión en su pecho de miedo y duda desde que Syaoran la ha dejado sola en la habitación. Esa extraña habitación por la que repentinamente se siente claustrofóbica. Syaoran dijo que Ryoo ya estaba allí y solo la mención de aquel nombre le bastaba y le sobraba a la castaña para tener pesadillas y que sus nervios colapsaran. Ya no sabe ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Syaoran se fue, solo sabe que tiene miedo de que le suceda algo a su castaño, porque conoce bien las consecuencias de hacer enojar a Ryoo. Y aunque Ryoo no conocía ese juego del antifaz de Syaoran era evidente que si la raptan a ella en plena boda el primer acusado podría ser el novio de la susodicha, el verdadero novio cabe destacar. Sakura se muerde el labio inferior y se sienta agotada en la orilla de la cama, rezándole interiormente a Dios que Syaoran regrese tal y como salió de esa habitación quien sabe a cuantos minutos. Con los codos en sus piernas y las manos en sus mejillas espera ansiosa.

Da un respingo cuando levemente descubre donde está la forma de salir de esa habitación tan extraña, porque la que parecía puerta por donde Syaoran había salido se ha vuelto a abrir. A Sakura se le hace un nudo en la garganta pensando en lo peor, pero suelta aire relajada cuando ve la figura de su mejor amiga. La amatista entra ágilmente y ambas quedan encerradas en aquel extraño lugar.

-¡Tomoyo! –exclama Sakura abalanzándose en un gran abrazo sobre su amiga, que la recibe con el mismo cariño y ternura.

Sakura se muerde el labio pensado que haber gritado no había sido la mejor idea, quizás estén por descubrirlas allí adentro. Tomoyo suelta un risita melodiosa y se separa de su mejor amiga –no seas tontita, nadie puede escucharte si estás aquí dentro. –Sakura se sonroja levemente, pero sonríe contagiada de la alegría de Tomoyo, quien ya hace mucho tiempo que tenía prohibido verla –además se han marchado Sakura –agrega Tomoyo para que Sakura al fin respire aliviada.

-¿En dónde estamos? –pregunta Sakura a su primera duda que rondaba en su cabeza y es que tenía tantas.

-Técnicamente, en la habitación de Syaoran –responde Tomoyo y Sakura alza una ceja desconcertada. Porque ella había visitado mucho la mansión Li y bien sabía que esa habitación nunca la había visto –hay una entrada a este lugar justo detrás del armario, la habían hecho para emergencia, cuando el padre de Syaoran estaba vivo, y ya sabes cómo es Syaoran y Eriol juntos. Idearon este plan y acondicionaron esto, lo hicieron más moderno, para tenerte aquí dentro.

-¿Pero…?

Tomoyo alza una mano deteniendo el interrogatorio de Sakura -si tienes una pregunta es mejor que Syaoran te lo explique. Sakura asiente, un poco inconforme por tener que dejar su curiosidad para después – ¡Sakura! –Exclama Tomoyo haciendo dar un brinquito a Sakura de puro susto – ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta totalmente horrorizada señalando el pecho de la castaña. Sakura se mira a sí misma, temiendo que su amiga pudiera ver algo que ella realmente no quería mostrar, pero no encuentra realmente la razón por la que Tomoyo ha exclamado así, aparentemente todo se ve bien – ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle a una novia un vestido tan horrendo? –añade Tomoyo aun horrorizada, Sakura respira aliviada, por ahora.

Sakura sonríe, claro que ya había pensado que Tomoyo diría eso y no quiere ni pensar lo que diría si le dice que tipo de flores le han puesto en el ramo –Tomoyo no es que importaba de verdad que me pusieran –le dice Sakura poniendo una expresión extraña en el rostro.

-Quizás tengas razón –añade Tomoyo aun un poco inconforme de ver a su amiga así. Corta de nuevo la distancia y abraza a Sakura casi como si una madre abrazara a su hija para brindarle un sentido de seguridad –pero eso ya paso y no volverás con ellos. Estás a salvo ahora, tienes que creer que Syaoran se ha esmerado mucho en esto, es imposible que Ryoo lo descubra. Si hubieras visto la cara del hombre cuando le dijeron que habían revisado todo el lugar y no te habían encontrado.

Sakura la mira asustada, ya mucho había pasado con las rabias de Ryoo como para no tenerle miedo – ¿Syaoran está bien?

-¡Perfecto! –Responde Tomoyo con una sonrisa radiante –estoy segura que vendrá pronto –añade mientras ambas se sientan en la orilla de la cama –te traeré algo de ropa, para que estés más cómoda. Y quemaré esa horrible cosa que dicen que es vestido –decidida y con una mueca de disgusto se levanta y se dirige a la puerta -¿está bien si me esperas unos momentos? –Sakura asiente con una sonrisa para que Tomoyo salga de la habitación. Ya no importa la verdad si la dejan sola en ese lugar, ya se siente mucho más segura que antes.

/////////////////////////////////////////////………………………………..////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura termina de remover con el tenedor lo que ha quedado de su cena, está llena pues como siempre Tomoyo ha exagerado al traerle los alimentos. Cuando Tomoyo regresó ya venía con un gran plato de comida y una soda de las que a Sakura le gustaban mucho. La castaña se levanta de la cama donde ha estado comiendo y deja el plato en una mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación. Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar alrededor, que la verdad con tantas preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza no ha visto exactamente lo que tiene aquella misteriosa habitación que Syaoran y Eriol han diseñado para ella. Al fondo, donde está la cama justo al lado está una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara encima, por alguna razón eso llama la atención de Sakura y camina hacia allí, al acercarse nota que al lado hay como una pequeña puerta, que está muy bien matizada con el color de las paredes, por eso no la había visto antes. Con curiosidad la abre lentamente y se da cuenta que está en un pequeño baño. Entra y examina el lugar, se topa con un espejo de gran tamaño, logra ver todo su reflejo en el. Es extraño ver en su reflejo una media sonrisa en sus labios, porque en esos días ella ya no sonreía para nada. Sin embargo pasar un buen rato con Tomoyo la ha hecho olvidarse por un rato de todo lo malo que le ha sucedido, ya no siente que todo está perdido, ahora tiene una esperanza en su corazón que le dice que aunque aún no sabe como todo va estar bien.

Se muerde el labio, dudosa y se jala la blusa hacia abajo, ¿Cuánto más va a poder evitar que sus amigos se enteren de lo que Ryoo le ha hecho? Tomoyo estuvo bastante cerca, dos veces para ser exacta. Tuvo mucha suerte que para cambiarse le haya traído un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sencilla. De haber traído una falda o algo por el estilo la abría descubierto y estaba tan ocupada en decir imperfecciones del vestido que había traído puesto antes que Sakura pudo cambiarse antes de que pudiera ser observada. Le apena mucho que alguien se entere de lo que ha tenido que pasar, principalmente porque lo único que quiere hacer ella es olvidarlo. Baja la mirada y su sonrisa se recupera instantáneamente, está descalza y todo el piso está cubierto por una alfombra un poco extraña, pero a ella le gusta. Suspira, ya se preocupara por otras cosas cuando llegue el momento, ahora le gusta poder sonreír y ser ella misma de nuevo.

-Sakura… -la voz de Syaoran la llama desde la habitación. Sakura sonríe aun mucho más y sale del baño, nada más sale para ver al castaño que la busca con la mirada desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Como si fuera magnético él se acerca hasta ella, cuando ya lleva esa sonrisa en los labios que ella le ha contagiado. Una vez que está frente a ella, enrolla un brazo en su cintura y la pega hacia él. ¿Cuánto había extrañado ver brillar esos ojos cuando lo miraban a él? Syaoran le deja un beso en la punta de la nariz y un bonito color carmín aparece en las mejillas de Sakura –te eh extrañado mi cerezo –le afirma él concentrándose en ese par de ojos verdes que lo miran con amor. Choca su nariz contra la de ella y así se inclina hasta lograr besar sus labios con delicadeza. Sakura sube sus brazos hasta el cuello de Syaoran, donde se sostiene de él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se detienen solo un momento, sin abrir aun los ojos, así muy cerca uno del otro, como recuperando aire para lo que viene después. Porque el segundo beso tiene más pasión que el primero, es una mezcla de todo ese tiempo en que se extrañaron y desearon estar juntos. Es porque se aman y en ese momento solo así es posible demostrarse cuanto, y aun más, como es que sin el otro no son nada. Syaoran mueve sus brazos con suavidad recorriendo la espalda de Sakura, deja sus labios y busca su cuello con agilidad y delicadeza al mismo tiempo. Casi sonríe para sí mismo cuando siente los delicados dedos de Sakura jugar con su cabello, se deja llevar por eso y las ganas que tiene de tenerla más cerca. Encuentra el espacio que está entre la blusa y su jean, corre la mano por debajo para sentir su delicada piel en sus manos. La siente estremecerse en un momento y por el rabillo del ojo a detectado una leve mueca de dolor que ha aparecido en su rostro -¿Estás bien? –Pregunta alejándose solo un poco de ella, Sakura lo mira a los ojos y él puede ver que de improviso ya no brillan como antes, están opacos y nerviosos -¿Te hice daño? –pregunta preocupado y ella niega lentamente con la cabeza. Syaoran la mira directamente a los ojos, como tratando de entender que es lo que sucede, si es que puede adivinar al verla que pasa. Sakura se abraza a si misma instintivamente ante la mirada de Syaoran y es con eso que algo en la cabeza de Syaoran reacciona y entiende lo que ha pasado –te ha pegado- declara con voz suave, porque está asombrado, furioso y se siente estúpido por no poder haberla ayudado antes. Sakura no dice nada ni hace nada, pero una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y basta con eso para que Syaoran entienda que ha acertado -¿Qué tanto? Quiero verlo –Sakura retrocede un paso con temor y desvía la mirada de esos profundos ojos cafés que ahora reflejan todo esa furia contenida, le da tanta pena que vean lo que le ha ocurrido incluso él, porque sabe que él sería el que más se lamentaría en no haberla protegido –Necesito verlo –esa voz grave esta cerca de ella ya, y es como una orden y entiende que solo empeorará la situación si no le enseña.

Sakura no se mueve y él cuando se acerca solo un poco más a ella que tiene el permiso de ver lo que desea. Coloca sus manos en la cintura de Sakura, ella cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza cuando siente que la tela de la blusa es levantada lentamente, descubriendo su piel. Syaoran hierve por dentro cuando observa con detenimiento las manchas moradas en la delicada y blanca piel de Sakura, que cubren prácticamente todo su estomago y costillas, posiblemente encuentre mucho más si es que llegara a quitarse los pantalones. Es él ahora que retrocede pero una distancia considerable para dar un gruñido y liberar un poco de toda esa furia que tiene adentro, maldice con fuerza y ella da un respingo de susto. Sakura llora al verlo a él en ese estado, era justo lo que ella quería evitar. De repente, toda treta que Syaoran hace para tratar de calmarse se detiene, gira y la mira a ella con urgencia -¿Abusó de ti?

-No –responde casi al instante y ve que Syaoran respira solo un poco más aliviado que antes, porque ve la verdad en los ojos de Sakura, sabe que no le estás mintiendo –nunca tuvo la oportunidad, solo me ha golpeado –explica ella queriendo tranquilizarlo un poco más. Le asusta la furia que se guarda ahora en el interior de Syaoran.

Syaoran asiente, parte de él se siente un inútil de nuevo, si tan solo hubiera ideado todo con más anticipación está seguro de que hubiera evitado que Ryoo lastimara a Sakura. Camina lentamente hacia la cama y se sienta, con la cabeza entre las manos. Le hubiera dado esa paliza a Ryoo esa tarde, reclamando cada vez que se tocó el cuerpo de Sakura. Siente tanta impotencia en su interior que no sabe ni cómo actuar con ella. Siente las manos delicadas de Sakura colarse entre las suyas y tomar su rostro, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Sakura se acomoda en su regazo y se abraza a él con fuerza, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran y se acerca a él lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído –ya me salvaste la vida sacándome de allí esta tarde –se abraza a él y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose mucho más segura cuando está entre los brazos de Syaoran.

-No va a volver a suceder, lo juro –asegura Syaoran para seguridad de ambos. Sakura asiente y esconde su cabeza en el cuello de él, Syaoran se acuesta lentamente en la cama, dejando que ella se acomode con él. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando ambos se quedan dormidos.

///////////////////////////////////////////………………………………………………../////////////////////////////

_**Espero sus reviews...**_

_**Besos y hasta la proxima.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Espero que les guste este...besos a: chika-phantom-Li, Zetita-Cullen, `Asuka-hime`, Green , Didi, Sweeping girl.**_

Syaoran se mueve con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Sakura. Acomoda a su castaña con cuidado y sale de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Camina en silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos, busca la sala de estar donde se encontraba antes de que Ryoo llegara. Se sorprende un poco de encontrar Eriol leyendo el periódico en un sillón y a Tomoyo sentada junto al fuego de la chimenea, quemando algo. Aunque sus amigos aun estén allí Syaoran camina y se sirve un trago, que es lo que quería desde que salió de la habitación de Sakura, un trago para pasar ese mal sabor de boca y esa impotencia que tiene después de enterarse de lo que Ryoo le ha hecho ha Sakura. Se bebe el trago con facilidad y se sirve el segundo de inmediato, que se lo bebe despacio mientras piensa más en su castaña, tiene ese presentimiento de que se va a sentir mucho peor cuando vea realmente los daños hechos en el cuerpo de Sakura. Y quiere ser fuerte por ella, porque ahora le toca a él protegerla. Se sirve un tercer trago y se sienta al lado de Eriol, tiene la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que Tomoyo está quemando.

El inglés baja el periódico que había estado leyendo, observa a su amigo por sobre los anteojos e intuye que algo no anda bien. Pero antes de que Eriol pudiera preguntar qué es lo que pasa Syaoran le gana y pregunta -¿Que está haciendo Tomoyo? -pero es que ya lo que estaba quemando a Syaoran le estaba pareciendo familiar, solo que él no sabía que era.

Eriol se encoge de hombros -dijo algo sobre: como se atrevían a ponerle eso y eso ni si quiera es bonito y sin estilo. Se sentó allí y, ya sabes ¿Quien puede detenerla?

Eriol y Syaoran dan una leve sonrisa, es cierto cuando Tomoyo se le ocurre una tontería nadie la detiene. Gracias a Dios y estaban en pleno invierno, de lo contrario se miraría demasiado extraño ver salir humo de la chimenea de la casa.

Tomoyo se levanta, se sacude las piernas y con las manos en las caderas mira con una sonrisa maléfica el fuego de la chimenea. Suspira con tranquilidad, satisfecha de su logro y se gira a ver a los dos hombres tras ella -eso, era el "vestido de novia" de Sakura -dice haciendo las comillas con los dedos. Syaoran dio una media sonrisa con los labios y termina el contenido de su vaso, está bien a él tampoco le gustaba ese vestido, quizás le hubiera gustado más si él hubiera sido el novio, pero de todas formas no le gustaba. Tomoyo camina y se sienta en las piernas de Eriol, mira con perspicacia a Syaoran y el castaño se da cuenta de la mirada y se levanta a servirse otro trago -¿Que sucede Syaoran?

Syaoran no dice nada, solo se levanta y se sirve su tercer trago, quizás si no quería que le preguntaran algo no debió ponerse a beber frente a ellos. Por muy pocas razones Syaoran bebe solo y en ese estado, el que lo conoce, lo sabe -ha sido un largo día Tomoyo.

La amatista asiente y con un beso en la mejilla de Eriol se levanta -yo necesito un baño y tienes razón fue un largo día. Buenas noches muchachos.

Eriol espera que su novia salga de la habitación para hablar con Syaoran -¿Que es lo que no quieres que Tomoyo se dé cuenta? -Syaoran da una ligera sonrisa, los mejores consejos los da Eriol, quizás el lo ayude a soportar las ganas de cobrar cada segundo que su castaña estuvo en manos de Ryoo.

-Le pegaba, Eriol -dijo Syaoran sin siquiera ver a Eriol, estaba concentrado en el vaso vacio que tenía en la mano -tuvo mucha suerte de que el imbécil no abusara de ella -escupe las palabras como si fueran veneno.

Eriol se levanta y con calma le sirve un último trago a Syaoran, antes de que el castaño rompa el vaso con su rabieta -¿Es grave? ¿Crees que necesite ver un médico? -Syaoran niega con la cabeza tomando un sorbo leve, Eriol coloca una mano en el hombro de Syaoran -está a salvo ahora, tengo el presentimiento de que esto terminara pronto.

-¿Algún avance en la búsqueda?- pregunta Syaoran con algo de esperanza, solo eso les hace falta, encontrar a Touya.

Eriol niega esta vez -mañana iré a revisar que todo esté en marcha -le dice y Syaoran termina su copa y la deja junto a las botellas -es seguro que nos tengan vigilados así que será mejor que hagamos todo como siempre.

-Iré a la empresa en la mañana -explico Syaoran -¿Qué hay de Tomoyo? Si sale no debería hacerlo sola, al menos no ella.

-Ya arreglaremos eso, ve a descansar Syaoran -y el castaño asiente y sale en busca de su habitación.

Todo está oscuro, pero él ya conoce el camino en su propia casa. Su habitación es más oscura que el mismo pasillo, lo cual es adecuado, así nadie verá la entrada a la habitación de Sakura. Syaoran vuelve a entrar en silencio, ella está justo como la había dejado antes de marcharse, se acomoda al lado de ella y la abraza hacia él. Al menos esa noche dormirá tranquilo, porque esa noche la tiene a ella en sus brazos.

... Syaoran agradece que Wei le este ayudando con la empresa, siempre lo hace, su tutor se ha encargado de la empresa desde que su padre murió. Y cuando la madre de Syaoran creyó que su hijo ya tenía una edad adecuada lo dejo a cargo y ella se fue con sus hermanas. Wei siempre le ha ayudado, es como un padre para Syaoran, y por lo tanto entiende por qué en esos momentos a Syaoran no le importa para nada la empresa. Los pocos momentos que Syaoran estuvo allí fue para firmar algunos papeles y dejar todo listo, sin necesidad de que él estuviera allí.

Syaoran tira su chaqueta en un sillón de su habitación y mientras se deshace del nudo de la corbata se asegura de que las gruesas cortinas estén cubriéndolo todo. Una vez que tira la corbata a un lado, busca la entrada secreta a la habitación de su novia. Entra para descubrir a Sakura acostada a un lado de la cama, con el remoto en la mano y cambiando canales. Se gana una sonrisa gigantesca, tierna y llena de amor cuando Sakura descubre que ya no está sola en la habitación. Syaoran ya se siente mucho mejor con el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa, es que ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella que ahora siente que es pura necesidad no dejarla por ningún motivo.

Syaoran le sonríe de regreso y salta a la cama, haciendo que ella ría cuando el colchón de la cama salta con ella. Un brazo varonil se enrolla en su cintura y apega la espalda a su pecho, recibe un beso en la cintura y la cabeza de Syaoran acomodada en su hombro, justo al lado de la suya -¿No deberías de estar en tu trabajo? -Syaoran le da una negativa con la cabeza mientras comienza a besar desde la mandíbula hasta varios espacios de su cuello, Sakura se encoge de hombros un poco cuando Syaoran la besa en puntos en los que ella tiene cosquillas. Sakura se gira para acostarse sobre su espalda, le acaricia las mejillas de Syaoran a la vez que le sonríe -¿Que tienes hoy?

-Nada, yo solo te eh extrañado mucho -responde Syaoran y todo es cierto, por lo que ha pasado ella y por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, porque por poco deja que se case con alguien que no es él.

Sakura debe admitir que ella también lo ha extrañado, demasiado. Porqué solo cuando Syaoran la sostiene muy cerca de él es que ella se siente segura, protegida de cualquier cosa, y así no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Lo lee en sus ojos chocolate y ella solo puede sonreír y que sus mejillas se tornen de un bonito color carmín que él adora. Syaoran termina de acortar la distancia entre ambos, siente la sonrisa de Sakura contra sus labios cuando él le arrebata el control remoto, apaga la televisión y el remoto cae al suelo con un ruido sordo de la alfombra. Las manos de Syaoran se mueven con lentitud y suavidad alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura, con el mayor cuidado para no lastimarla. Sakura desabotona uno a uno cada botón de la camisa de Syaoran, una vez que esta suelto él se sienta en la cama y la tira a un lado. La impulsa a ella un poco hacia arriba y levanta con cuidado la camisa, Sakura cierra los ojos ante la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella. No porque fuera la primera vez que Syaoran la mirara sin ropa alguna, sino por las marcas en su cuerpo. Syaoran la observa por varios minutos, lo había pensado ya antes y por alguna razón dice que ya está mentalizado y puedo soportar verla así, pero esas son las últimas marcas que ella va a tener en su cuerpo, porque él no va a permitir que nadie vuelva a ponerle un dedo en sima.

-Es increíble como siempre puedes ver sorprendentemente hermosa -susurra Syaoran al oído de Sakura. Ella abre los ojos y le da una leve sonrisa, muy débil, porque aun así ella no se siente hermosa.

Syaoran choca su nariz con la de ella para llamar su atención. Es cuando Sakura al fin le devuelve su sonrisa genuina y es ella quien atrapa los labios de Syaoran, ella sabe que tiene que seguir adelante y no es justo para ninguno que se retenga por ella, no después de haber estado tanto tiempo separados.

Syaoran cruza sus brazos por la espalda de Sakura y le zafa el sostén antes de que ella se vuelva a recostar en la cama. La trata con cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana y teme lastimarla por cualquiera de sus antiguos golpes. La trata como nunca la ha cuidado, como quien toca con cuidado los pétalos de una rosa, una flor de cerezo para él, su flor de cerezo. Es como demostrar todo eso que creerían que iban a perder, perderse el uno al otro. Se aman de una manera extraña, pero hermosa, porque nunca han tenido que liberar sentimientos guardados, solo se aman porque si deben hacerlo y así lo sentían.

Exhausto, le da un último beso en los labios y se rinde justo sobre ella. Sakura lo abraza contra ella, pero el peso de él ya no puede soportarlo como antes -Syaoran -dice en un leve quejido, que tal vez no hubiera salido de la mejor manera si ella aun no recupera su aliento.

-Lo siento -se disculpa Syaoran moviéndose y acostándose a su lado, Sakura se mueve y se acomoda en su pecho lo besa y niega lentamente, él no tiene nada de que disculparse. Así ambos recuperan el aliento, con Syaoran enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de Sakura, que cae por sobre su hombro y está más largo de lo que recuerda, porque ahora ya casi esta tan largo como para quedar esparcido por toda la almohada. Sakura puede escuchar el latir del corazón de Syaoran, su oreja esta justo en el lugar exacto para escuchar cada palpitación. Su mano delinea cada trazo del pecho de Syaoran, le gusta sentir el sube y baja de la respiración del castaño.

Una melodía conocida suena, Syaoran da un bufido molesto y Sakura le sonríe y se mueve de su pecho, él se levanta y recoge su pantalón del suelo, contaste su teléfono celular con un -¿Qué pasa Eriol? -se acuesta en la cama una vez más, con una mano tras su nuca.

-¿No deberías de estar de estar en la empresa? -pregunta la voz de Eriol al otro lado.

-No, Wei se está encargando -responde Syaoran con tranquilidad -corporaciones Li puede esperar, tengo mejores cosas que hacer -le dice ojeando a Sakura, que lee roda los ojos y se sonroja.

-Encontraron lo que necesitas del avión, lo dejarán en tu oficina, supuse que si estabas cerca querías verlo por tú mismo... En fin se supone que iría por Tomoyo, ¿Te molestaría recogerla por mí?

-¿Dónde está? -pregunta Syaoran con una mala mueca, sabe que Eriol no tiene problemas con encargarse de la investigación, la verdad es que son los contactos de Eriol y sin él no haría mucho, excepto tener las ideas.

-En el centro comercial, comprando ropa para Sakura.

-Iré en un segundo -dice Syaoran y escucha un bufido al otro lado de la línea -Eriol... Amenaza y el inglés rió con ganas al otro lado.

-Siento haberte molestado.

-Cállate, Eriol -protesta Syaoran y cuando escucha la risa de Eriol otra vez cuelga el teléfono -necesito ir por Tomoyo -le informa a Sakura con un suspiro de cansancio, de verdad que él no quería separarse de ella - aparentemente está comprándote ropa después de que quemó tú vestido anoche.

-¿Eso hizo? -pregunta Sakura dejando salir una risita divertida de sus labios, Syaoran asiente mientras se levanta y empieza a buscar sus ropas con desgana. Sakura se cubre con las sábanas, no se había molestado en hacer la cama de nuevo, de todas formas ella es la única que está durmiendo allí y pasa allí todo el tiempo. Gatea hasta donde está Syaoran sentado y lo abraza por la espalda, presiente el mal humor del castaño por tener que irse, lo abraza y lo besa con cariño. Él se da la vuelta, la jala y la sienta en su regazo, le deja un largo beso en los labios -te estaré esperando, bueno...no es como que si fuera a ir a algún lado. Syaoran ríe, la besa de nuevo y sale de la habitación mientras se termina de colocar la camisa.

...

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Syaoran sentándose con Eriol en el estudio de la casa.

-Tenemos todo -responde Eriol acomodándose los lentes sobre la nariz y con una cara de satisfacción en el rostro -está más que confirmado que fue Ryoo quien arregló la muerte del padre de Sakura.

Syaoran asiente medio sonriente, pronto y su batalla estará ganada -¿Qué hay de Touya? ¿Ya saben algo de él? -Eriol suelta un bufido, por la risa que quiere contener -¿Qué?

-Es simplemente gracioso como tengas que buscarlo, con lo bien que se llevan los dos -contesta sarcásticamente Eriol y suelta esa risa que ha tenido controlada, Syaoran por el otro lado solo lo observa con seriedad -aun no sabemos nada de Touya, así que tendremos que guardarnos la evidencia hasta entonces. Si Ryoo lo tiene puede incluso hasta matarlo. Y está bien que a ti no te importe tanto pero es el hermano de tú novia, es tu cuñadito.

Syaoran se levanta y le da un leve en la cabeza a Eriol -busca algo que hacer, ¿No tienes cosas que hacer con Tomoyo?

-¡Eriol! -rugue Syaoran saliendo del lugar.

-Hiraguizawa -imita Eriol y sale lentamente de la habitación, solo por si ha hecho enojar demasiado a Syaoran.


	4. Chapter 4

Días de encierro

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sus pies la llevaron a retroceder por instinto, porque quería correr lejos de sus manos y ser libre. El pánico la consumió y de un momento a otro empezó a sollozar, ¿Cómo era que la habían encontrado? Si Syaoran le había jurado que nadie la encontraría en aquella habitación. De pronto lo tuvo muy cerca pudo ver su rostro a centímetros de ella como cuando era una prisionera en su propia casa y que cada vez que Sakura se rehusaba a hacer algo por Ryoo era castigada con fuerza.

Gritó el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza -Syaoran...-pero no hubo respuesta, sino una risa que le heló la sangre. La tomó de los brazos y la empujó con fuerza.

...

-Sakura, Sakura...-y al fin abrió los ojos y dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones cuando miró sus ojos chocolate mirarla con preocupación -fue una pesadilla cerezo, estás a salvo -dijo Syaoran mientras la apretaba en sus brazos y ella se estremecía, para ella había sido tan real que hasta tenía miedo de estar soñado y que Syaoran se desvaneciera a su lado. Estaba completamente empapada en sudor y si tenía que ser sincera estaba aterrada también. Nunca en el pasado mes desde que Syaoran la rescató había tenido una pesadilla tan fuerte, si las había tenido, pero eran pasajeras, las olvidaba en el momento en que abría los ojos y despertaba con Syaoran justo a su lado -Sakura -llamó Syaoran como queriendo saber si ella estaba bien.

Sakura se endereza para verlo a los ojos -nadie puede entrar ¿Verdad? -preguntó solo para estar segura, por miedo.

-Solo Eriol, Tomoyo y yo -fue la respuesta de Syaoran tomando con sus manos su rostro y besándola con suavidad.

Sakura asiente y se hace un lugar en sus brazos una vez más, lo necesita cerca si es que se quiere sentir mejor una vez más. Siente que todo ese miedo desaparece después de unos minutos en sus brazos, es que si lo piensa es ridículo que tenga miedo, ya ha pasado más de un mes o algo así y sabe que Ryoo la está buscando, que ha llegado a la mansión más de tres veces y que aunque la buscan no han dado con la habitación en donde Syaoran la tiene -lo siento -le dice a Syaoran limpiándose el rostro por alguna que otra lágrima traicionera que ha corrido por sus mejillas.

-Cerezo -sentenció Syaoran, porque ella no tenía nada porqué disculparse, si él para eso estaba allí, para estar allí por ella para todo, no saldría de esa habitación de no ser porque de verdad tendría que trabajar. Se pone de pie y le tiende una mano, ella la toma y se deja conducir por Syaoran hacia el baño. El castaño tantea el agua y luego abraza a Sakura por la espalda -anda refréscate, te hará sentir mejor -le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Ella le sonríe de regreso y lo entiende, es cierto que el agua la ayudará viendo como ha sudado por esa tonta pesadilla. Y después de la segunda vez ya se siente más tranquila. Syaoran se mueve para conseguirle una toalla y mira extrañado a Sakura cuando ella se marea y corre al retrete para vomitar. La castaña se limpia y abraza a Syaoran una vez que ya no quiere sentirse mareada.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? -le pregunta Syaoran ahora si más preocupado por ella. Ella sonríe débilmente le sonríe y se apega más a él, Syaoran la levanta en sus brazos y se acuesta con ella en la cama. La tiene cerca hasta que se duerme en sus brazos.

Ambos se despiertan con el sonido del celular de Syaoran, ni ella se mueve de su lado ni él intenta apartarla de su lado. Así con ella a su lado rebusca su teléfono y contesta, habla por unos minutos y se repasa las manos por el rostro -¿Está todo bien? -pregunta Sakura incorporándose un poco.

-Eriol necesita ayuda -le dice y se sienta en la cama terminando de despertarse.

-¿Él está bien verdad? -pregunta Sakura por temor a que por culpa de ella algo le haya pasado a su amigo. Desde hace unos días Eriol se había ido en un falso viaje de negocios, cuando en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era buscar a Touya.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -le dice Syaoran con una sonrisa y la besa en los labios -voy a ir a hacer unas llamadas y regreso ¿De acuerdo? -Sakura asiente y trata de devolverle la sonrisa como mejor puede. Él se levanta y camina hacia la salida, mira a Sakura antes de salir, algo le dice que las cosas están a punto de salirse de las manos.

...

-Bien Eriol ahora sí, explícame -dice sentándose con pesadez en la silla de su escritorio, escucha la risa de Eriol al otro lado -sin bromas Eriol por favor, hoy no.

-Te dije que lo tienen, ya sé donde está -le dice Eriol al otro con voz seria -necesito una razón para quedarme aquí unos días más y lo único que se me ocurre aceptar el proyecto del nuevo hotel Li por aquí.

Syaoran guarda silencio por unos segundos, es que es difícil tratar de dirigir una compañía que hace muy poco acaba de heredar -¿Y tú qué dices Eriol? -si en alguien confiaba esa era la opinión de Eriol, quien es prácticamente su socio.

-Hay buenas locaciones que nadie ha explotado sabes -dice Eriol -yo digo que es una buena inversión. Pero yo solo soy un socio, no puedo firmar el contrato y aunque eso nos da la excusa perfecta a los dos para estar aquí...

-Si a mí tampoco me gusta dejar a las chicas solas -termina Syaoran con un suspiro.

-¡Exacto! -exclama Eriol al otro lado -con la mansión libre, buena libre porque no creo que Tomoyo sea una gran amenaza para Ryoo.

-No tenemos otra opción de verdad -dice Syaoran pasándose una mano por el cabello -reforzaré la mansión, ni la cárcel va a tener más seguridad que la mansión Li.

Al fin Eriol ríe -escucha sal mañana temprano, tendré el contrato listo y vendrás firmarás y te tendré un avión para la madrugada de ese mismo día. Me quedaré aquí para supervisar algunas cosas y ya veré como me las arreglo para estar allí.

-Ves como no necesitas despertarme temprano para pensar las cosas -dice Syaoran en un bostezo.

-Claro, te veo pronto -dice Eriol y hasta Syaoran puede imaginar esa sonrisa en el rostro de Eriol que lo irrita tanto. Tienen al psicópata de Touya, nunca pero nunca se había alegrado por ver al mayor de los Kinomoto, pero si esto significara ponerle fin al encierro de su novia y el final de su venganza contra Ryoo. ¡Que bueno es ver a Touya!

...

Sakura está sentada en la orilla de la cama, enrolla sus piernas frente a ella y mira, desde su posición y por la puerta abierta, a Syaoran decidiendo que ropa llevar a su viaje de negocios. Sakura le señala un traje con el dedo y Syaoran desaparece por unos segundos, es que cierra su maleta y luego entra del todo a la habitación de la castaña, cierra las puertas y se queda de pie frente a Sakura, la examina con atención.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien? -vuelve a preguntar quizás por quinta vez, Sakura roda los ojos y se pone de pie hasta estar frente a él, enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de Syaoran -cerezo mío te ves pálida -le dice enrollando sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

Sakura lo besa y le sonríe -estoy bien, es solo que algo que comí no me cayó muy bien. ¿Cuándo regresas?-pregunta ella, que es la pregunta que ha querido hacerle, le preocupa quedarse solo por mucho tiempo sin él, en especial porque ya le ha comentado todo lo que sucede. Y la única seguridad que se ha formado en ella es cuando él está cerca.

-Dentro de un día -responde Syaoran, se acerca hacia ella y atrapa sus labios con los de él -¿Me vas a dar una buena despedida? -le pregunta antes de levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

...

Sakura se despierta sola al siguiente día, claramente se ha quedado dormida y Syaoran no ha querido despertarla. Se sienta y enrolla las sabanas alrededor de ella, se restriega los ojos con las manos y hasta ese momento mira que en la almohada a su lado hay un teléfono celular y una nota. Reconoce la letra de Syaoran en cuanto la ve y toma la hoja y coloca el celular en sus piernas

_No quise despertarte, te di un último beso de despedida y espero verte pronto. El __teléfono es seguro, tiene mi número, el de Eriol y el de Tomoyo, se supone que eres una de mis hermanas, pero eso es solo por si acaso._

_Te amo mi hermoso cerezo..._

Sakura sonríe mientras aun mira el papel en su mano, mira la hora y sabe que aun es muy temprano para que haya llegado hasta Australia. Y de repente lo siente, esa sensación extraña en su interior que la hace correr al baño y vomitar, se limpia y se pone algo de ropa. Regresa a la cama y toma el teléfono, marca con rapidez el número que quiere -Tomoyo, ¿Puedes venir? Es importante. -Tan rápido como Sakura había colgado el teléfono fue que la amatista apareció en la habitación, solo que para ese momento, Sakura ya se paseaba con nerviosismo en la habitación. A Tomoyo se le borra la sonrisa de sus labios cuando ve las lágrimas a punto de salir de los ojos de Sakura -¿Puedes comprarme una prueba de embarazo?

...

Sakura le da un mordisco más a la pizza que Tomoyo ha traído cuando a ha regresado. Las dos están sentadas en la cama, con los pies recogidos y el cartón de la pizza frente a ellas. Se ha formado un silencio desde que la castaña ha salido del baño y esperan para ver el resultado de la prueba.

-Es hora -le dice Tomoyo mirando el reloj en su muñeca, le sonríe a Sakura para darle ánimos. La toma de la mano y ambas bajan de la cama -¿Lista? -le pregunta Tomoyo una vez que están en el baño, justo frente al lavamanos, donde Sakura ha dejado la prueba.

Sakura toma aire y las dos al mismo tiempo miran el pequeño tubo plástico con un + rojo en el centro -estoy embarazada -dice en un susurro, como si quisiera o tratara de que con las palabras las cosas fueran más creíbles.

Tomoyo sin embargo la abraza y ya sonríe con alegría. Está a punto de saltar de felicidad por la emoción, Sakura suelta el aire que ha estado guardando, estar embarazada no puede ser tan malo. No es que ella sea muy joven, pero tampoco es que no puede sentirse nerviosa por ese hecho, en especial si no puedes salir de la habitación en la que se encuentra.

Tomoyo la ve sonreír y asustarse al mismo tiempo, la amatista conoce a su amiga lo suficiente como para darle un abrazo reconfortante en ese momento -Sakura todo va a estar bien. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que debes hablar con Syaoran.

-¿Y decirle por teléfono? -preguntó Sakura no muy segura de la situación.

Tomoyo se encoje de hombros, la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta la habitación de regreso. Sakura no sabe exactamente porque pero justo cuando se pone el teléfono en la oreja siente deseos de llorar una vez más -no le digas si no quieres, pero creo que te hará bien hablarle.

Sakura asiente, una primera lágrima corre por su mejilla, Tomoyo le sonríe una vez más y le da algo de espacio para que atienda la llamada. Escucha el sonido del timbre antes de que la voz de Syaoran se escuche al otro lado -Syaoran, necesito hablarte...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que me costó mucho trabajo decidir entre cual de todos mis fics actualizaba si a todos les tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo, y luego la perdida de muchos capitulos que ya tenía escritos debido al robo de mi memoria, el tiempo y lo demas, pero al fin aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Saludos a: Pika Girl-AAML, Zak, Zetita Cullen, Chika-phatom -li y Ifanycka.**_

_**

* * *

Touya  
**_

Syaoran Li entró lentamente en aquel lugar, como si fuera la cosa más normal que hubiera hecho, como si fuera la estancia de su casa. El lugar era tétrico, con paredes enmohecidas y pisos que crujían con cada pisada que él daba. El joven castaño se metió a las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, siguió a Eriol por aquel horrible lugar, en silencio. Podía decirse que la visión era realmente extraña, porque los hombres que habían entrado a aquel lugar eran absolutamente diferentes a los que estaban antes. Por que las pulcras ropas de Syaoran Li no combinaban con la suciedad del lugar, Syaoran no les podía decir que marca era la que estaba usando y poco le importaba la verdad cual era, al menos su madre lo había criado con lujos pero si se los quitaba también le había enseñado a vivir sin ellos. Pero no era ni el lugar ni la ropa que llevaba lo que Syaoran Li tenía en mente en ese momento, no, la mente de Syaoran estaba miles de kilómetros lejos de donde él estaba, con una castaña que estaba increíblemente custodiada en el armario de su habitación. Lo preocupó demasiado esa llamada que ella le había hecho, esperaba no recibir malas noticias, aunque sabe que ella está bien, está segura, porque si algo le hubiera pasado Tomoyo también les hubiera dicho algo en sus llamadas. Se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola, quizás estuvieron tanto tiempo lejos que eso es lo que ella siente, soledad. Pero pronto, muy pronto la sacaría de ese lugar y le daría la vida que tenía antes o una mejor si eso era lo que él podía. Y que estuviera en ese horrible lugar en ese momento valía la pena cada segundo.

Eriol le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, como para llamar su atención. Syaoran alejó todos los pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la tarea que tenía presente. Vio a los guardias de Eriol, bueno no guardias con exactitud, sino los hombres que habían encontrado al mayor de los Kinomoto y que por alguna razón eran casi sus guardaespaldas. Casi ríe, pero evitó hacerlo, porque era un momento serio, de alguna forma recordó a la película de "Los Hombres de Negro" cuando los miraba. Y después de recordar contarle eso a Sakura para hacerla reír, tenerla en sus brazos y no dejarla saber que su hermano estaba de prisionero en un verdadero cochinero. Pero no, tenía que estar concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, solo por cualquier contradicción que surgiera en el momento. Bajaron al sótano de aquel lugar, pero los hombres ya habían limpiado, si es que limpiar se le dice a despejar el lugar de todos los posibles hombres de Ryoo, el lugar. Eriol le indicó con una mirada una pequeña puerta, se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa que fuera a ver, porque sabía muy bien que el Touya Kinomoto que iba a rescatar de aquella habitación no era el mismo de siempre, no era el mismo hombre que planeaba miles de torturas contra él por tener una relación con su hermana menor.

Nunca se imaginó decirlo de verdad, pero nunca pensó que se aliviaría tanto de ver a Touya. Y había que decirlo, Touya nunca se había imaginado que se sentiría aliviado de ver a Syaoran. Syaoran se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y caminó hasta Touya, atado de manos y pies en una larga cadena, que estaba unida a un tubo de hierro soldado al suelo de la habitación. Sacó dos llaves pequeñas, que se le habían entregado cuando llegó a aquel lugar, cuando era seguro de que ellos entraran; con un suave clic, que resonó con fuerza con un eco en la habitación, Touya quedó libre. Con la ayuda de una mano de Syaoran, el mayor de los Kinomoto se irguió con lentitud, porque le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero aun le quedaba mucho de orgullo como para pedirle más ayuda a Syaoran.

-¿Y Sakura? –fue lo primero que preguntó Touya cuando con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban salía de la habitación.

Touya no daría las gracias, ni Syaoran diría que no importa, que lo haría de cualquier forma. Es más ambos eran igual de orgullosos como para saber que esas palabras era hasta demasiado si iban dirigidas hacia Syaoran –sana y salva, pero está desaparecida para todos los demás.

Touya asintió con tranquilidad, agotado subió al auto con el castaño, a los dos les quedaba mucho camino que recorrer todavía.

/…/

Las lágrimas salían una tras otra de sus hermosos ojos verde, sin control y la verdad es que ni ella misma podía detenerlas. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver que para él estaba bien que ella estuviera embarazada, porque estaba encerrada en esa habitación, sin poder salir y sentía que lo traicionaba cuando él regresara y le dijera lo que ocurría. Por todo lo que había luchado Syaoran por liberarla a ella, pelear contra Ryoo y poder desenmascararlo de una vez por todas, y ella le venía con más problemas aun.

Hace mucho tiempo, talvez no es tanto pero así lo siente ella, como si la vida que llevaba antes de que su padre muriera y Ryoo llegara a su vida fuera lejana, porque en esos días ella era feliz, en esos días no tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad de sus seres queridos, en esos días era simplemente Sakura Kinomoto. En esos días ella se había imaginado tal vez una vez la posibilidad de que algún día sería madre, curiosamente en esos días el padre era Syaoran, pero no se imaginaba como la persona más buscada por un horrible hombre, se imaginaba como una mujer joven y feliz con un esposo a su lado. Estaba aterrada, terriblemente aterrada, por eso lloraba sin control. ¿Cómo es que traería a un bebé a este mundo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba?

Tomoyo ya había hecho hasta lo imposible por tratar de ayudar a su amiga, pero después de que las horas habían pasado con lentitud se había dado cuenta de que no era a ella a quien Sakura necesitaba, su amiga necesitaba a Syaoran. Aceleró como pudo la partida de Syaoran y de Touya, logró que Eriol hiciera que el avión privado de los Li despegara antes. Cuando su celular vibró en su mano, sintió que el alivio ya la invadía, habían llegado y pronto Sakura dejaría de llorar. Abrazó a su mejor amiga, que estaba hecha un solo nudo en las sábanas de la cama –estará aquí en segundos, no lo defraudarás, te lo prometo –le susurró Tomoyo al oído de Sakura, pero esta continuo sollozando y comenzó a temblar de solo sentir que, pronto él estaría a su lado, porque todas sus células de su cuerpo querían verlo, y tenía el temor de ahuyentarlo a la vez. Tomoyo corrió fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta secreta tras en el armario de Syaoran y luego se apresuró a salir fuera de la habitación.

La noche estaba muy avanzada afuera, en unas horas el sol se asomaría en el cielo para comenzar el día una vez más. Syaoran revolvió sus cabellos con una mano cuando se bajó del automóvil que los había traído del aeropuerto, estaba muy cansado y se imaginaba que Touya estaba tan cansado como él. Lo único que quería era subir a su habitación, cruzar el armario y dormir hasta que todo el cansancio se alejara de su cuerpo, con Sakura a su lado, en sus brazos. Pero lo primero que vio fue a Tomoyo correr hasta él, sin dejarlo poner un pie dentro de la mansión –tienes que verla, de inmediato –le dijo Tomoyo.

No necesitó que le dijera nada más, salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación, dejó que Tomoyo se hiciera cargo de recibir a Touya y lo acompañara a su nueva habitación, hiciera lo que hiciera él sería quien vería a Sakura primero, esta vez era él quien impondría las reglas. Entró a la habitación casi sin aire, se tuvo que detener en la entrada al cerrar la puerta para poder normalizar su respiración, aunque la verdad no fue sencilla, porque sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver el bulto que formaba su novia bajo las sabanas de la cama. Se acercó lentamente escuchando sus sollozos, leves y poco imperceptibles, pera la conocía bien para saber que estaba llorando y no tenía que conocerla pues si alguien mirara el estado de la habitación lo sabría, allí algo andaba mal. Se deshizo de sus zapatos empujándolos con facilidad, levantó la sabana y se metió en la cama con cautela.

En un principio no pudo ver su rostro, porque hace mucho que Sakura no se cortaba el cabello de la forma corta en que siempre lo ha llevado, sino que ha crecido con impresionante rapidez y ahora, su rostro está oculto en el y en sus manos. Cuando ella lo sintió allí cerca solo pudo abrazarse a él y por fin deshogarse hasta soltar la última lágrima que podía derramar esa noche. Su cuerpo temblaba contra el de él, Syaoran solo la apretó con fuerza, porque fuera lo que fuera él lo arreglaría, él daría todo por ella, de eso ya estaba muy seguro desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lentamente los sollozos se fueron calmando, el temblor en su cuerpo desapareció, hasta que se quedó solamente aferrada a él –lo…lo…siento…siento mucho….Syaoran lo siento –balbuceo Sakura aun tratando de recuperar un poco la cordura para poder darle a él aquella noticia, aun así ella se imaginaba muchas cosas en su cabeza que no la dejaban hacerlo.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, Sakura –le dijo él con una voz tan mala que ella sintió mucho más miedo en su interior, estaba segura de que él la odiaría después de que le dijera lo que ocurría. Syaoran la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente, elevando su mirada hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos, con su pulgar le limpió los restos de las lágrimas, porque el resto ya habían quedado en su camisa, pero eso a él no le importaba –dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pidió con ternura y regalándole una sonrisa que le inspiraba calidez, que le daba confianza.

Sakura se sintió una tonta en ese momento, más que tonta si es que ella misma era sincera, una estúpida. Allí estaba el hombre más fabuloso que ella podía conocer, preguntándole tiernamente que era lo que sucedía. Y ella le iba a dar una noticia tan fuerte, quizás en otro tiempo él la hubiera recibido mejor que ahora. Para Sakura, estaba a punto de traicionarlo, de apuñalarlo por al espalda y darle mucho más trabajo de lo que ya tiene con ella, de hacerle la vida imposible una vez más. ¿Cómo es que ella le diría que estaba embarazada? Si él la miraba con sus encantadores ojos chocolate y su sonrisa que siempre la ha dejado sin palabras, y ella tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y es un completo desastre en ese momento. Es muy seguro que lo único que va a querer Syaoran es correrla de allí y buscarse alguien quizás más bonita y con menos problemas en su vida. ¿Cómo es que ella se lo diría? Así que al final, como siempre lo había hecho con él, que era para ella su mejor amigo, su novio, todo en una sola persona, decidió decirlo directamente, no podía esperar más y darse cuenta de cómo iba a reaccionar él. Necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien, que no lo estaba defraudando en ningún sentido y que sobre todo, nunca la dejaría y menos ahora que una vida depende de ambos –estoy embarazada –dijo casi en un susurro, sintiendo como una presión se le hacia en el pecho, esperando que él la apartara de su lado con violencia, que la corriera de allí, lo que fuera. Pero nada de eso sucedió, porque él estaba bastante sorprendido por todo, esas dos palabras acababan de cambiar su vida para siempre y todavía trataba de asimilarlas en su cabeza. Sakura sintió como el pánico la inundó de repente al verse rodeada del silencio que se había formado en la habitación –lo siento, es un error, lo sé. Vas a estar decepcionado y yo…yo no quiero que tú…es que lo siento y….tengo miedo –y las últimas dos palabras las soltó con un suspiro, mirando directamente a sus ojos, como para tratar de leer lo que había en su mente.

Y justo cuando creía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas algunas dentro de su cuerpo, una lágrima de esas traicioneras corrió por su mejilla y cayó en el pulgar de Syaoran, haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y como por arte de magia, como por un contagio de felicidad, Sakura sonrió una vez más. Pero no una sonrisa simple, sino su bella y genuina sonrisa, ese tierno gesto que ella tiene y que solo ella puede hacer con sus labios. Recibió un beso en la punta de la nariz, una mano masculina viajó hasta donde en una forma en miniatura, una vida creada por ambos se desarrollaba lentamente –cuidaré de ti y de este bebé, lo prometo. No tienes razón alguna para tener miedo –le aseguró Syaoran con voz ronca y decidida, recortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó delicadamente, porque eso era lo que él había querido hacer desde el momento en el que puso un pie fuera de la mansión –voy a ser papá, me haces la persona más feliz de todas –y eso era verdad, quizás no era el mejor momento como ella pensaba, no podía decir que él no tenía miedo, porque si lo tenía, pero si se llamaba Syaoran Li su hijo y ella iban a vivir de la mejor forma –Touya está aquí –le dijo como para tratar de animarla más de lo que ya estaba, porque notaba en su rostro que con su aceptación la había animado. ¿Pero qué podía decir él? Si amaba a Sakura con todo su ser, si ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo era una prueba más de que ella era la mujer de su vida. Porque de no ser por Touya hace mucho tiempo que Sakura fuera totalmente suya, ahora no tendría ninguna excusa, ahora tenía una razón aun más poderosa para terminar a Ryoo.

-Syaoran, si Touya está aquí Ryoo va a saber que tú lo trajiste y va a estar más seguro de que tú me tienes a mí –le dijo Sakura asustada después de unos minutos de silencio que se habían formado entre ambos.

Syaoran le sonrió con tranquilidad –tranquila cerezo, crees que Eriol y yo no hemos pensado en eso –Sakura sin embargo lo miró dudosa –si es cierto, Ryoo piensa que yo te tengo en algún lado, pero no tiene ninguna forma de probarlo y no pienso dársela, no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo este muy seguro de que él no va si quiera a verte.

-¿Y qué harás con Touya entonces? ¿Lo vas a meter aquí también? –le preguntó Sakura y ella misma rió al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Syaoran, Touya y Eriol nunca se iban a llevar bien, por lo tanto Syaoran es capaz de construir otra habitación igual a esta antes de meter a Touya allí. En especial porque la entrada de esa habitación estaba en la alcoba de Syaoran, ya quería imaginarse los ánimos de su hermano cuando se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

-Touya va a pasar la noche aquí y mañana en la tarde se irá –le explicó Syaoran sonriente –va a estar bien, lo prometo.

Sakura asintió y se acomodó en el pecho de Syaoran para que él la abrazara con fuerza contra él, sintió que la besaba en la frente y le acariciaba el cabello, al cabo de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

/…../

Cuando el sol ya había salido hace algunas horas y la mañana ya estaba avanzada, fue que Syaoran sintió que ya había descansado bastante, tomó un baño en la habitación de Sakura y se cambió con sigilo para no despertar a Sakura y salió tranquilo de la habitación con un beso en los labios de su castaña, que recién acaba de despertarse. Tomó el antifaz y el resto del traje de su identidad secreta y lo dejó en el armario, justo en el momento en que Sakura entraba al baño, para que ella no se diera cuenta de que lo había usado, hasta que estuviera de regreso, la buscó y con un beso casto de ella en los labios salió del lugar. Le pidió a Tomoyo que le llevara el desayuno a Sakura, la amatista como siempre sonrió y aceptó gustosa llevarle el desayuno a su amiga, con ánimos de verla con mejor humor del que había estado con la ausencia de Syaoran. Él caminó por la mansión con sigilo, hasta llegar al comedor, Touya terminaba de comer algo y él se sentó frente a él en la mesa.

-Sakura quiere verte –le dijo Syaoran con tranquilidad una vez que se había servido una taza de café, los modales no servían con Touya. Touya levantó la mirada de su comida levemente y miró de manera seria a Syaoran –claro tenemos que aclara algunas cosas primero –el mayor de los Kinomoto lo miró expectante, ya esperaba tener esta conversación con él – ¿estabas al tanto de que Ryoo fue quién mandó a capturarte justo después de la muerte de tu padre?

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, Touya respondió calmadamente –no sabía que era Ryoo, me atraparon justo antes de que saliera de mi apartamento, venía a acompañar a Sakura –con tacto, como si esperaba que lo desmintiera le dijo –Ryoo fue quien me habló, dijo que mi padre había muerto en un accidente de avión y que él acompañaría a Sakura y arreglaría todo hasta que yo llegara.

-Ryoo colocó tres diferentes tipos de explosivos en ese avión –le explicó Syaoran sonriendo de mala manera, viendo que perfecto era el plan de su oponente, claro que lo único que no contaba era con que Syaoran no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo a Sakura –tenemos las pruebas exactas y también a la persona que los colocó, liberamos a Sakura dos semanas después del accidente, era muy difícil ubicarla con exactitud y mucho más entrar a lo que era tú casa. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que lo que quería era casarse con ella para poder ser el apoderado legal de todos los bienes de los Kinomoto, una vez casado con Sakura solo tenía que dar la orden para matarte, estoy asumiendo que quería mantenerte con vida solo por si llegara a necesitarte.

-Aquí me tienes, ¿Qué diablos estamos esperando para ir a atraparlo? –le preguntó Touya sonando sus puños contra la mesa.

Syaoran no se inmutó en lo absoluto, sabia que Touya tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado y si hubiera visto a Sakura los primeros días que había estado allí estaba seguro de que le hubiera costado mucho trabajo controlarlo. Por eso le respondió calmadamente –Sakura sufrió mucho en esas dos semanas que estuvo con Ryoo, si voy simplemente a capturarlo porque tengo evidencias contra él seria como entregársela de nuevo. Y no pienso dejar que Sakura salga de aquí solo porque ahora estás de regreso, ella no va a poner un pie fuera de este lugar a menos de que Ryoo se esté pudriendo en algún lugar donde no pueda alcanzarla. Si quieres salvarla, se hará lo que yo diga.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó Touya rechinando los dientes y sosteniendo la mirada.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa traviesa y con malicia apareció en sus labios, porque cuando no deseó tener él a Touya en su voluntad, Sakura sería su esposa ahora y nada de esto estuviera pasando. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y sacó varios papeles que los arrojó a Touya -llegas supuestamente en ese vuelo, tomarás un auto e irás directamente a la mansión Kinomoto exigiendo ver a Sakura, Ryoo fue lo suficientemente delicado como para que no te dieras cuenta de que él fue quien mandó a atraparte. Ryoo te negará verla y no puede capturarte allí mismo porque eres el único heredero que queda de esa fortuna y sería demasiado obvio, me culpará a mí y diciendo que soy un supuesto bandido de la región –dio una pausa y señaló los papeles para que le había arrojado y Touya dejó de verlo a los ojos para examinarlos –hay una cuenta a tu nombre y con suficiente dinero para que sobrevivas y pagues a esa persona –le dijo señalando con un dedo uno de los papeles –que inicie la investigación para buscar a Sakura, yo ya inicié con ese mismo agente así que será como una unión –Touya asintió con la cabeza –puedes venir a ver a Sakura de vez en cuando, limita las visitas, tenemos una unión pero todos saben que si no fuera porque Sakura está de por medio tú y yo ni siquiera nos hablaríamos. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para desenterrar cada fechoría que Ryoo haya hecho, no creo que ustedes sean a los primeros que haya querido estafar.

-De acuerdo mocoso –le dijo Touya casi en un gruñido, no le gustaba para nada dejar en poder de Syaoran a Sakura, pero era un sacrificio que tenía que pagar para mantenerla segura.

Syaoran se puso de pie, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y antes de irse le dijo –puedes ir a ver a Sakura ahora, Tomoyo puede indicarte el camino –y con eso se fue del lugar, de un mejor humor del que se había levantado esa mañana. Trataría con sus dos Némesis en ese día, y tenía un buen presentimiento a lo que venía ahora.

/…../

El caballero del antifaz negro normalmente salía por las noches, solo que esa tarde, cuando el sol ya pintaba brotes anaranjados en el cielo, el caballero del antifaz negro se hizo su propio camino hasta el estudio de la mansión Kinomoto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, ya memorizada para él las millones de formas de entrar en aquella mansión sin ser descubiertos, solo que ahora tenían otro motivo. Se sentó en el enorme asiento tras un escritorio, apoyó sus botas negras en la mesa y sacó un artefacto un poco extraño y quedado del bolsillo del pantalón, comenzó a juguetear con el objeto en las manos. No esperó mucho cuando, puntualmente una puerta a su lado izquierdo se abrió, y con desprecio el hombre de ojos azules y de mirada fuerte lo vio con desprecio. Sin embargo ninguno no dijo nada para asegurar de que no estaba solo en habitación, solo cerró la puerta tras él y se colocó frente a su escritorio, enfrentando al caballero del antifaz negro. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del caballero, sus ojos brillaron y observó a su oponente con suma confianza.

-No te creía tan estúpido como para aparecerte aquí –le dijo Ryoo tratando de tomar la misma postura que el caballero frente a él.

Una risa salió de los labios del caballero, que hizo eco en la habitación como si esta estuviera desierta, Ryoo apretó los puños a cada lado, se podría decir que emanaba humo de su ser. Con lentitud, el caballero se levantó y arrojó el extraño objeto con el que había estado jugando con las manos, se recostó frente al escritorio y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, dejando visible el objeto a un lado de él. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Ryoo y sonrió aun más satisfecho y cuando esa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, Ryoo volvió a optar su postura seria una vez más –te dije que era mejor hacer negocios conmigo a estar en contra de mí. ¿Ya estás dispuesto a aceptar mi oferta? Nadie más opera en este sector a menos de que tenga mi permiso.

-No tengo nada que discutir contigo –dijo Ryoo en un bufido –porque no enfrentas el asunto como un hombre Li y me devuelves a Sakura.

Una vez más el caballero volvió a reír – ¿Es tan fácil meterse contigo que tienes que mencionar el nombre de ese pobre idiota cada vez que me vez? –A su pregunta Ryoo no respondió, así que el caballero continúo como si Ryoo no hubiera dicho palabra alguna –Sakura está muy bien en donde la tengo, la chica es un buen pago por todos estos días que tú no me has aceptado en tus negocios. Y se ve aun mejor después de que todos esos moretones que le habías dejado. Dime algo ¿Llegaste a disfrutar de su cuerpo? ¿O solo lo arruinaste sin llevarte la mejor parte? –un puño fue enviado directamente al rostro, justo en el espacio en donde el antifaz se encuentra muy seguro en su rostro, solo que el caballero ya había sido entrenado para todos los golpes posibles que le quisieran dar, fácilmente gano el puño en uno de sus manos, doblando su muñeca y sosteniéndolo con fuerza, como para sacar su propia ira por haber hablado de esa forma de Sakura, pero es que no tenía más opciones, era algo que debía de hacerlo aunque no quisiera –te doy una semana y estoy siendo benévolo, si de aquí en una semana aun te rehúsas a aceptar mi trato, así como descubrí la estúpida jugarreta que le tendiste a los Kinomoto, así es como caerás tú –dio un apretón aun mucho más fuerte y río con gusto en su oído –piénsalo de esta manera, si estuvieras trabajando conmigo, nadie, nadie hubiera encontrado esos aparatos explosivos. Yo tengo el resto, si no quieres que te encierren por estar jugando con fuego, mejor busca un profesional –soltó la mano Ryoo y cuando este se giró, el caballero del antifaz negro ya no se encontraba en la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Altivo, sin vacilar ningún segundo en cada paso que daba, fue que Touya Kinomoto entró en la mansión de los Kinomoto, su antiguo hogar. Dejó los modales para otro momento, al fin y al cabo ese era su casa no la de Ryoo, entró sin que ninguna servidumbre lo detuviera, ni los propios guardias de Ryoo se atrevieron a detener a alguien que podía desmarañar todo en un solo momento. Preparación no necesitaba para llevar a cabo todo aquello, Touya iba a defender a su hermana menor y para eso no necesitaba práctica. Cuando entró en el estudio de la casa, que había sido prácticamente la oficina de su padre, ver a Ryoo tan tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio hizo que la sangre le hirviera.

Como impulsado por un resorte Ryoo se puse en pie con agilidad cuando vio a Touya entrar a la habitación, es que según sus informantes Touya Kinomoto aun estaba en su poder, muy lejos de allí. Touya sonrió con malicia, la sorpresa de Ryoo lo divertía y se lamentaba que no iba a poder ver su rostro cuando se diera cuenta cómo es que él se encontraba allí. Muy poco sabe Touya sobre los medios que Syaoran y Eriol utilizaron para ganarse a los secuaces de Ryoo en Australia, pero lo hicieron y lograron que alguien muy parecido a Touya ocupara su lugar, como si hubieran secuestrado a la persona equivocada y no a Touya. Por eso Touya estuvo de acuerdo que el mocoso ese que dice ser novio de su hermana no es tan idiota como él lo pensó, por desgracia.

-Escuché la noticia de mi padre -dijo calmadamente Touya mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio, sin ver a los a Ryoo -tuve problemas para ingresar al país y cuando logro hacerlo que es lo primero que me entero -allí es cuando levanta la mirada y eleva el tono de voz considerablemente -¡Que te casaste con mi hermana sin mi consentimiento!

-Touya me alegra que estés bien, estábamos pensando lo peor sobre ti -dijo Ryoo en un tono de voz tan fingido que Touya no pudo evitar retener el bufido que salió de sus labios -lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero alguien ha secuestrado a tu hermana, por eso no hemos podido casarnos. Es una pena ella estaba tan ilusionada...

-¡IMBECIL! -rugió Touya dando tres zancadas para rodear el escritorio y tomar a Ryoo por el cuello, al momento en que lo empujaba contra la pared y lo levantaba hasta que estuviera a la misma altura que él -¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer el cuento de que Sakura se enamoró de ti? Después de que el idiota de Li la ha pretendido por más de cinco años. Ahora dime: ¿DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?

Con un empujón Ryoo alejó nada más un paso a Touya de él, se acomodó la camisa una vez más antes de responder - no tengo ni idea de donde está pero la he estado buscando y aun no hay rastro de ella.

-Fuera de mi casa, largo -gruñó Touya apretando los puños a su lado.

-Lo siento Touya pero esta ya no es tu casa -le dijo Ryoo calmadamente, legalmente es mía ahora, puedes quedarte si quieres, es lo único que puedo hacer por mi cuñado.

Fue inevitable, porque al escuchar esa palabra fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no supo como exactamente pero su puño fue a dar directo a la quijada de Ryoo -si sabes dónde está Sakura por tú bien más vale que la entregues. Porque no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te aprovechas del dinero de mí familia -y dejando a Ryoo en el suelo, Touya dio la vuelta y salió de la casa tal y como había entrado.

...

Syaoran miraba con atención el cielo falso de la habitación de Sakura, con las manos tras la nuca como para formar su propia almohada. Si bien lo pensaba Sakura ya debía de tener alrededor de dos meses de embarazo, o quizás cerca de estar. No es que tuviera experiencia alguna con mujeres embarazadas, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común para calcular el tiempo, además de que una leve insinuación de su vientre estaba creciendo. Muy bien conocía Syaoran Li a su novia para saber que Sakura no tenía nada de gorda. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en realidad, lo que le preocupaba era la salud de Sakura. En ningún momento en sus planes calculaban que Sakura quedara embarazada, necesitaba que un médico la revisara cada mes si era posible, tenía que encontrar una forma de conseguir un médico que viera a Sakura y que no revelara que ella está con él. Además de que la salud de _su hijo _dependía de ello. ¡Qué extraño par de palabras que hacían una rara pero placentera sensación en su estómago! Suena cursi, en eso él tendrá que estar de acuerdo, pero aunque nunca se imaginó que tendría un hijo con Sakura en ese momento, no significaba que la noticia no quedaba allí. Formar una familia con Sakura era algo que siempre se había imaginado, que la situación llegara antes de lo que él pensaba era un mero vuelco del destino, así era la vida. Pero ese no era el único problema con el que Syaoran se debatía en ese momento, le daba rabia que tan seguro se había sentido cuando Touya estaba captando todas las ordenes de él, cuando de repente la idea de que pronto habrá que darle la noticia a su cuñadito de que va a ser tío le llega a la cabeza. Y todo ese orgullo que ha sentido en su interior se va por el caño, lo peor es que muy pronto a Sakura se le va a ser más notorio su embarazo y es mejor decirle la verdad a Touya a que se trague el cuento de que "Sakura ha ganado más peso". De ninguna de las dos formas puede quedar bien, es que cavó su tumba ya. Touya está muy seguro que lo matará y buscará la forma de revivirlo para volver a matarlo luego. Quizás ni logre conocer a su futuro hijo o hija. Bueno tal vez está exagerando un poco, pero la verdad es que Touya si se le va a complicar las cosas.

-Syaoran... ¿Qué estás pensando? -le pregunta Sakura con la boca llena.

Syaoran movió su rostro para verla a ella y no pudo evitar reír al verla, culpaba a Tomoyo de que ahora Sakura tuviera un sándwich gigantesco en sus manos, o los últimos restos de lo que quedaba de este. Quizás decirle a Touya que Sakura está aumentando de peso no es una mala idea, así como han cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios la verdad es que sería algo fácil de decirlo. Y ni decir de la mezcla de ingredientes que ha estado haciendo últimamente. -no estaba pensando en nada -le respondió Syaoran como para no decirle en realidad lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué tan bien iba a sonar algo cómo...? Le tengo miedo a tú hermano.

-¡Mentiroso! -exclamó Sakura saboreando el último trozo de su sándwich -tenías esa mueca tuya, la que pones cuando piensas mucho en algo. -Syaoran deja salir un bufido, es que ella tenía que conocerlo tan bien. Y no tenía ni idea que ponía una mueca cada vez que piensa mucho en algo. Sakura se limpió las manos, bebió algo de soda y limpiándose con una servilleta, se sentó en la orilla de la cama -¡Syaoran! -exclamó Sakura haciendo un puchero con sus labios que hizo que Syaoran riera divertido.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, evidentemente derrotado -estaba pensando en ti y en que necesitas un médico que te revise. Existe una pequeña posibilidad en que conozcas un médico que pueda hacerlo y en quien podamos confiar. -Sakura lo pensó por varios momentos, Syaoran no esperaba recibir una respuesta, al menos no hasta que ella se giró a verlo y tenía esa mirada en el rostro. Si, esa mirada que Sakura pone cuando está nerviosa o va a decir algo que quizás no le va a gustar escuchar. Y si lo piensa la respuesta le llegó muy rápido, eso no debe de ser nada bueno -no me va a gustar lo que voy a escuchar ¿Verdad?

-Yukito podría hacerlo -le dijo Sakura sonriendo como para tratar de calmar a Syaoran -pero si Yukito se da cuenta...

-Touya lo hará eventualmente -continuó Syaoran por ella, Sakura asintió acostándose a su lado y acomodando su cabeza en su pecho. Si hasta a ella le preocupaba que Touya se enterara, eso solo lograba afirmarle a Syaoran que no exageraba cuando decía que Touya lo iba a matar y resucitarlo para poder matarlo de nuevo. Syaoran movió una de sus manos de su nuca para acariciar el cabello de Sakura -bueno... Tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo -y si se lo preguntaban a él, era mejor la tarde que el temprano -le hablaré, mañana.

-¡Que valiente...! -dijo Sakura con algo de mofa en su voz.

Syaoran río levemente con ella, aun así ninguno de los dos quería darle la noticia a Touya.

...

Syaoran miraba impaciente como el reloj corría tan lentamente, él quería que la hora se diera y que él siempre puntual Touya llegara al fin a la mansión. Es que si lo iba a noquear a puñetazos o algo por el estilo quería que lo hiciera pronto o sus nervios colapsarían. Por una parte a Syaoran le gustaba saber que ahora más que nunca Touya no podía hacer presión alguna para que Sakura se fuera de allí, no si ella estaba embarazada de su hijo o hija. Aunque claro, llegar a ese paso faltaría mucho, pues primero a Touya tendría que pasársele la furia por saber que Sakura esperaba un hijo de él. Mira de lado como para poder desviar su atención y ve a Eriol y Tomoyo no muy lejos de donde él está sentado, allí está Eriol con esa sonrisa estúpida que él tanto odia, y más cuando él está en una situación como esa, lo pone más nervioso y solo tiene ganas de darle un par de puñetazos en la cara a ver si así deja de reírse. Porque está seguro de que si Eriol estuviera en su situación estuviera igual o peor que Syaoran. ¡Condenado ingles y su suerte!

Tomoyo, que todo ese tiempo ha estado viendo la ventana desde su asiento al lado de Eriol, se pone de pie y camina hasta estar atrás del asiento de Syaoran, pone sus manos sus hombros como para tratar de tranquilizarlo por unos momentos -ya llegó, no digas nada que lo pueda poner de mal humor antes de que le den la noticia y, por tu bien, procura estar tras Sakura. No te hará nada si está Sakura de por medio.

Syaoran sonríe levemente como para darle las gracias a Tomoyo, mira de mala gana a Eriol, pues es él quién debería de haber dicho algo si tiene el puesto de su mejor amigo. Al menos la mejor amiga de Sakura le funciona también. Se levanta justo en el momento en el que Touya entra en la sala de estar y, con una sola mirada, los dos hombres se entienden, con eso es suficiente para que Touya siga a Syaoran hacia donde se encuentra su hermana.

Sakura movía con nerviosismo el ruedo de su camisa con sus dedos, movía sus manos a la espalda en el momento en el que se ponía de pie, porque Touya y Syaoran acababan de entrar a la habitación. Syaoran se colocó tras ella, enrollando un brazo por su cintura y apegándola hacia él, siguiendo el consejo de Tomoyo. Touya hizo una mueca de disgusto en ese momento, no le gustaba para nada ver eso y ni la pareja le gustaba si quiera tomarse las manos frente a él, pero ese día había una excepción por la situación.

-Creí que querías verme a mí, monstruo -dijo Touya mirando de forma despectiva a Syaoran, este le sostuvo la mirada.

-¡Touya! -exclamó Sakura evitando que los dos hombres comenzaran a pelear antes de tiempo, pudo escuchar el pecho de Syaoran gruñir y al mismo tiempo hacerse más cerca a ella -él tiene que estar aquí, no te llamé nada más porque quería verte, queremos decirte algo -Touya hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró expectante a los dos castaños, esperando que ambos dijeran lo que tenían que decirle. Sakura buscó la mano de Syaoran en su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y apretando su mano con fuerza -estoy embarazada -dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? -rugió Touya aunque en ese momento Sakura había perdido la habilidad del habla. Una vena se remarcó en la frente de Touya, remarcando lo molesto que estaba. Y al fin la mirada de furia de Touya se posó en, según él, el culpable de todo aquello -¡TÚ! -gritó abalanzándose en dos zancadas hacia Syaoran, este se deshizo del abrazo de Sakura, había estado esperando eso y no iba a permitir que en medio de una rabia le hiciera daño a Sakura.

-¡Basta! -gritó Sakura poniéndose entre Touya y Syaoran, Touya miró a Sakura desafiante para que ella se moviera. Syaoran intentó apartarse incluso para hacer lo que debía con Touya, pero ella no lo permitió -cálmense los dos -suplicó ella y solo en ese momento los dos hombres lograron calmarse tan solo un poco.

Touya retrocedió dos pasos largos y con un dedo en el puente de la nariz trató de calmarse -¡Mierda! Sakura, al menos pudiste haber tenido un poco más de cuidado. Y además que con este imbécil -agregó avanzando de nuevo como para alistarse a intentar una segunda vez atacar al castaño.

Sakura suelta un pequeño grito involuntario, cuando entre los dos Syaoran y Touya se deja de llevar por su rabia y la empujan a su lado. Ambos se detienen con las mismas coordinaciones con la que había empezado el intento de pelearse, y se giran para ver a Sakura, si le han hecho daño de alguna forma. Ella la mira asustada y los dos sueltan un suspiro de alivio cuando ven que ha caído sentada en la cama, sana y salva. Touya suelta el cuello de la camisa de Syaoran, se pasa una mano por la cabeza revolviendo un poco su cabello. Syaoran se arregla un poco la camisa, intercambia una mirada con Touya y camina hasta donde Sakura. Con un dedo Syaoran levanta el mentón de Sakura, escrudiña su rostro, como para leer que ella se encuentra bien, Sakura le sonríe levemente y Syaoran sonriéndole de regreso suelta un suspiro y se sienta a su lado.

-Más vale que la cuides bien -sentencia Touya desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Syaoran levanta la mirada y por un momento ambos comparten una mirada fuerte, Syaoran asiente y sus ojos chocolate viajan hasta Sakura a su lado. Touya se acerca hasta su hermana menor y le besa la frente -monstruo, te veré luego -y sin decir nada más, Touya sale de la habitación para poder deshacer su ira en otro lugar, donde no pueda dañar a Sakura.

Un mes más pasa lentamente después de que la noticia del embarazo de Sakura haya sido revelada, Touya acepta la noticia de la primera semana, aunque siempre continua viendo a Syaoran con desprecio. Cada semana si es necesario, Syaoran hace que Yukito revise a Sakura y a sus cuatro meses, con su vientre comenzando a notarse más grande, el futuro niño o niña Li es de lo más saludable.

Syaoran entra a su casa tarde esa noche, sin ser notado por nadie, sigiloso como si nunca hubiera pasado por esos pasillos. Entra a su habitación y sin encender la luz camina directo a su armario, entra por su entrada secreta, para su sorpresa Sakura está allí, esperándolo. No es que allá olvidado decirle en donde estaría, es que no quería decirle para no preocuparla, además esa noche el caballero solo iba a dejar una pequeña nota y nada más, nada para tener a Sakura preocupada la noche entera. Syaoran tira el antifaz en la caja donde siempre suele guardarlo.

Sakura abre los ojos como platos y sin evitarlo le dice -¿Estás bien?

-Si Sakura, tranquila -responde Syaoran quitándose la camisa blanca y guardando bien todo el disfraz de caballero negro.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay otra forma de hacer esto en la que tengas que estar tan expuesto? -preguntó Sakura mirándolo con aflicción, mucho había pasado ella en las manos de Ryoo como para tener en la conciencia de que a Syaoran le sucediera algo.

-¡Ya basta Sakura! -gruñe Syaoran dándose la vuelta para verla a ella, él ya estaba demasiado ansioso con que su plan no avanza y es posible que su hijo nazca en un tipo de prisión -mírame no me sucedió nada, ni un rasguño -casi le grita desesperado, abriendo los brazos y mostrándole su pecho. Realmente él necesitaba ponerla a ella en una vida normal de nuevo o él mismo se volvería loco. Sakura tomó aire profundamente, tratando de que las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos no salieran a flote, si ella de por si era una llorona con las hormonas del embarazo revueltas lo era mucho más.

Syaoran cerró los ojos por unos segundos, arrepentido de haberle gritado a ella, abrió los ojos y tomó una camisa y sin decir nada pues sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, salió de la habitación.

/

De traje negro y mirada azul fiera, Ryoo caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, se detiene y no tiene que decir palabra alguna a los otros tres que lo siguen de forma temerosa, para saber que han cometido una gran equivocación. Se da la vuelta y con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios mira a uno de sus compañeros, su mano derecha, no tiene que decirles nada, solo se da la vuelta antes de que el castigo indicado caiga sobre los hombres que creyeron atrapar a Touya Kinomoto. Los planes cambian, pero él no se va a dejar vencer tan fácil por un Li, menos un mocoso como Syaoran Li. Sale de la habitación y minutos después su compañero lo alcanza, colocándose al lado de él.

-¿Qué haremos ahora señor? -pregunta a Ryoo sin saber que más decir -¿Atacará al joven Li?

Ryoo niega con la cabeza levemente -hasta que le podamos dar donde más duele, busca al caballero del antifaz en cuanto estemos de regreso, estoy dispuesto a hacerle una oferta que m as vale no pueda rechazar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo la actualización, espero tener mas pronto, de nuevo mil disculpas por lo anterior y espero ver sus reviews para este capitulo, gracias por todo el apoyo.**_

_**EL TESTAMENTO**_

Syaoran lo ve nervioso, aunque lo disimula a la perfección dándole una mirada seria y fría a Touya Kinomoto frente a él. Desde la última vez que le dijeron que Sakura estaba embarazada ninguno de los dos habían tenido noticias de Touya, Sakura le había asegurado que era lo mejor darle espacio a su hermano, solo por si aun estuviera demasiado enojado como para hacerle daño a Syaoran, pues en ese caso, ella no estaría allí para detenerlos y que de buenas a primeras su hijo se quedara sin padre a manos de su tío. Como hasta ese momento Syaoran no había necesitado nada en sus planes que incluyera a Touya, él mismo se había declarado victorioso en no verle la cara por algunas semanas. Hasta que al fin llegó el día en que Sakura tuviera su revisión médica, la única forma de contactar a Yukito y hacerlo llegar hasta la mansión Li de una forma segura y sin que nadie más sospechara de ello, era por su puesto que su mejor amigo lo llevara hasta allí. Por lo que Syaoran no tuvo más remedio que hablarle por teléfono a su cuñado, en la conversación más corta y extraña que alguna vez había hecho por el celular, donde rápidamente Touya accedió, cosa que Syaoran estaba más que seguro era nada más que por el bien de Sakura.

Y allí lo tenía al frente, en su despacho, mientras Sakura estaba con Yukito en la habitación de seguridad, él hubiera querido estar allí presente para saber con exactitud en qué concisiones se encuentra su hijo o hija, pues ha hecho hasta lo imposible por terminar el caso antes de tiempo y sacar a Sakura de aquella habitación para que tuviera un embarazo normal. Pero no pudo hacer nada de eso, porque Touya exigió hablar con él a solas y eso era algo que el mismo Syaoran no podía negar. A regañadientes accedió y lo llevó a su despacho, donde nadie sabía que los molestaría. Miedo no le tenía y al menos si Sakura no estaba de por medio, ambos tenían la idea clara de que si tenían que pelear o decirse lo que fuera, lo harían con más tranquilidad sin la castaña en medio de los dos.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –pregunta Syaoran mirándolo y sosteniéndole la mirada a la vez, en lo que parece un esfuerzo hasta por no pestañar.

Touya se sienta al otro extremo del escritorio de Syaoran, sin dejar de verlo –tuve una visita interesante por parte del abogado de mi padre hace unos días, el hombre dice que estimaba mucho a la familia y que se le hacía demasiado extraño que Ryoo estuviera habitando la casa de los Kinomoto y no yo, liderando la desaparición de mi hermana que está seguro la secuestraron por dicha información que me confió –explica de inmediato.

-¿Qué información? –pregunta Syaoran desesperado, no le gusta mucho que las personas se anden con rodeos, menos en la situación en la que se encuentran y la que están discutiendo en ese momento.

-Hace dos años cuando mi padre encontró las ruinas de Clow en el Cairo fue cuando la fortuna de los Kinomoto aumentó considerablemente –comenzó Touya con una media sonrisa en los labios, como si pudiera presentir la desesperación que provocaba en Syaoran, este asiente con la cabeza, conocía a Sakura desde hace ya mucho tiempo y si se habían topado en lujos no era tanto por los Kinomoto, sino porque la familia de la madre de Sakura les había dejado suficiente dinero para que ella y Touya tuvieran de las mejores educaciones que pudieran tener –fue hasta ese entonces que según este abogado, mi padre decidió crear un testamento concreto, pues hasta ese entonces si él hacía falta sus bienes se dividirían equitativamente entre Sakura y yo, y yo obtendría su custodia considerando que para ese momento yo era mayor de edad. El abogado que llegó a verme dijo que él era el único con poder de hacerle valer ese testamento, a menos el único a quién mi padre le otorgó aquel poder y nadie más.

-De manera que cuando Ryoo entró de alguna forma en contacto con tu padre inventó ser el apoderado legal diciendo que no había testamento de Fujitaka –adivina Syaoran que para ese momento no le parecía nada extraño, aquel hombre solo quería dinero y claro, cuando se encontró con Sakura y que podía perder el dinero si no creían en su mentirilla, ideo que podía casarse con ella para asegurarse la fortuna, después solo tenía que deshacerse de Touya.

Touya asiente con la cabeza –según lo que este abogado recuerda, la mansión Kinomoto es mía y a Sakura le ha dejado varias cuentas teniendo en cuenta de que algún día conseguiría marido –y esas últimas palabras Touya las escupe hasta con asco, Syaoran sonríe galantemente, porque ese desprecio sin nada más, sin golpes, quiere decir que a su manera, el mayor de los Kinomoto ya se ha dado cuenta de que él, será el hombre en la vida de Sakura. Ignorando la galante sonrisa en los labios de Syaoran, Touya continua hablando –ahora dime algo mocoso, este abogado está seguro de que Sakura fue capturada por la suma de dinero que ha heredado por ese tal caballero negro. ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen de él?

-Eso depende para que lo quieres –es la respuesta simple de Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros, hasta ese punto entendía a la perfección toda la información que Touya le estaba dando. Era muy obvio que él era El Caballero de Antifaz negro, pues él tenía a Sakura aunque no prisionera. Claro que solo personas muy específicas podían hacer esa deducción, para todos los demás, él era un empresario que simplemente se había enamorado de una joven cuyo destino era incierto para muchos en ese momento. Pero una cosa era que él mismo se hubiera encargado de regar la leyenda del caballero de antifaz negro en toda la cuidad para poder facilitar el trabajo de rescatar a Sakura, y otra muy grande, es que el propio Touya demandara su presencia para alguna razón que él no entendía. Si a los ojos de Syaoran era Touya el correcto, él psicópata que examinaba hasta la última forma para no dejarlo si quiera ver a Sakura desde veinte metros de distancia, aunque eso era antes y las circunstancias no eran las mismas.

-Aparentemente es el único ladrón confiable que puede entrar a mi casa y sacarle el testamento a Ryoo de las narices sin que se dé cuenta –explica Touya cruzándose de brazos.

Syaoran se endereza en su silla, mirando cautelosamente al pelinegro frente a él -¿Sabes en donde está el testamento? –pregunta ansioso, con ese papel podían desalojar a Ryoo de la casa, encarcelarlo y con toda la investigación que ha hecho Eriol sobre él, el fraude sería el cargo más leve que presentaría, lo dejarían pudriéndose en la cárcel si es que no le daban la oportunidad de deshacerse de él con sus propias manos por todo lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

-Hay una pequeña biblioteca en la casa, más que una biblioteca es un pequeño estudio, en el piso de abajo, en el corredor que da al patio –comienza a explicar Touya –a Sakura le gustaba…

-…Sentarse a leer todas las tardes allí porque era de tu madre –concluye Syaoran conociendo la historia y el lugar a la perfección.

Touya lo mira por unos segundos, como indeciso de sentir desprecio hacia él por conocer detalles de la vida de su hermana o alegre por saber que al menos sabe de qué lugar le está hablando –si, mi madre solía pintar allí o al menos intentarlo. Hay una pared, que tiene un árbol de cerezo al fondo, mi madre solía guardar sus utensilios en una pequeña alacena en tercera rama del árbol, la empujas y esta se abre. Solo que con el tiempo, cuando mi madre murió, el lugar nadie lo volvió a abrir, a excepción de mi padre, que se encargó el mismo de poner un dispositivo bastante moderno en la alacena, para empujarla y que tuvieras que poner una clave para poder abrirla. Una vez me la enseñó, dijo que todo lo que más valoraba y los detalles más importantes de su vida estaban allí dentro, la clave es Nadeshiko, allí debe de estar el testamento.

-Bien, haré lo que pueda para que poder recuperarlo cuanto antes, con eso y la evidencia del avión de Fujitaka, tenemos suficiente, al menos por ahora, para apresar a Ryoo –dice Syaoran ideando en su mente una forma de que pueda recuperar el testamento si es posible esa misma noche, el plan en su cabeza ya estaba hecho solo tenía que consultar detalles con Eriol y todo estaría arreglado. Al menos sacaría a Sakura pronto de su encierro y tan pronto pueda él mismo se casaría con ella, y formarían una familia con el hijo o hija que Sakura ya estaba esperando.

-Iré a ve a Sakura, más vale que esté bien –anuncia Touya dando la conversación por terminada, se levanta y no espera que Syaoran le diga algo, solo sale de la habitación y camina en busca de su hermana como si fuera el dueño de la casa.

Syaoran se acomoda en su silla y suelta un suspiro largo, siempre es cansado hablar con Touya, no sabe porque, aun cuando se están llevando bien como en aquel momento. Tiene un impulso por ir a ver cómo ha salido todo con Sakura y Yukito, pero se retiene de donde está, por muchas ganas que tenga, ahora Touya está con ella, él la tendrá todo el día y le gusta pensar que para toda su vida también. Y a Touya solo le quedan aquellos momentos con su hermana, lo cual a él lo hace un ganador. Al menos en su pequeña riña que tiene con su cuñado. Y con una sonrisa gigantesca en sus labios se levanta de su escritorio en busca de Eriol y si está de suerte como él piensa, Tomoyo va a estar con él, tiene la urgencia de ir por el testamento esa misma noche, si sabe que Ryoo aun está de viaje aclarando como es que Touya apareció de la nada si él lo creía tener secuestrado. Pero principalmente quería hablar con sus dos amigos para armar un plan que no pueda fallarle, además de que no está seguro de que Sakura deba enterarse de que él tiene que hacerlo, no quiere darle preocupaciones, más de las que ya tiene. No quiere que nada perjudique su embarazo, ya es demasiado mantenerla encerrada en aquella habitación.

Se detiene y mira la ventana, el cielo está poniéndose naranja, aunque hay nubes cubriéndolo en su mayoría, señal de que llovería muy pronto. Syaoran se sonríe una vez más –perfecto –se dice a si mismo, pues nadie lo va a ver en medio de la tormenta.

/…./….

* * *

-¡Perfecto Sakura! –exclama un feliz Yukito mientras termina de guardar sus cosas en un pequeño maletín, Sakura le sonríe un tanto sonrojada por el hecho de que Yukito, un viejo amigo de su hermano y de ella al mismo tiempo, se ha tenido que hacer su ginecólogo personal, aunque no puede evitar sonreír al saber que ella y su bebé están bien, y a la vez Yukito siempre logra contagiarla de su propia alegría –tienes un hermoso y sano bebé creciendo allí dentro –añade para que Sakura sonríe aun más.

-Monstruo –es el saludo que le da Touya que entra en la habitación y se recuesta a un lado en la pared, Sakura trata de hablarle pero sus palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta, porque no sabe si su hermano está molesto aun con ella o no, jamás se imaginó tener que decirle a Touya que estaba embarazada, a menos de que ya estuviera casada con Syaoran.

-Touya, no seas malo con Sakura, sabes que eso no es bueno para tu futuro sobrino -interviene Yukito a sabiendas de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, pues no sería la primera vez que intervenía en una pelea de aquellos dos, aunque en ese momento la situación era mucho más seria que Sakura queriendo salir a pasear a algún lado con Syaoran.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta Touya mirando desde Yukito para finalizar a Sakura, aunque su rostro ya ha disminuido el mal genio que traía en cuanto entró en aquella habitación. Sakura asiente con la cabeza, sonriéndole a su hermano mayor, esperando que la tratara de forma menos cortando. Ya sea porque hubieran estado separados por tanto tiempo en primer lugar por el trabajo de Touya lejos de allí y luego por las semanas en las que Sakura estuvo segura de que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano cuando Ryoo la tenía aprisionada, pero justo en ese momento quería que su hermano hiciera algo más que saludarla desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Yukito hace un modo de despedida en ese momento, que Sakura pasa por alto, solo le da una sonrisa forzada antes de bajar la mirada a su regazo, quizás eran las benditas hormonas las que estaban haciendo mella ya en todo su cuerpo, todo eso del embarazo la tenía con los pies en la cabeza. Touya en dos zancadas está justo de pie al lado de la cama en la que Sakura está sentada, se sienta al lado y antes de que pueda decir palabra alguna, Sakura ya se ha abalanzado sobre él y lo abraza con toda la fuerza que tiene. Pasan segundos quizás para que Touya se ría para si mismo y enrolle a sus brazos alrededor de su hermana –sabes Sakura –le dice Touya después de varios momentos eternos de silencio –no me escucharás diciendo esto de nuevo, pero…ese mocoso, no está del todo mal.

Sakura ríe entre el pecho de su hermano, limpia alguna lágrima traicionera de su rostro antes de levantar la mirada para ver a al rostro a Touya –ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta –le dice sonriendo y puede ver lo mucho que a Touya le cuesta dar aquella pequeña pero significativa revelación.

-Pero si sabes que no va a sobrevivir si me llego a enterar de que te ha hecho algo malo ¿Verdad? –añade Touya como regresando a su postura común que hace que Sakura simplemente roda los ojos y lo vuelve a abrazar –siento no poder ayudarte antes Sakura, debí haber estado aquí para protegerte cuando papá no estaba.

-Touya…

-No Sakura, te fallé, debí estar contigo y ahora resulta que te quedarás con ese…ese… -la interrumpe antes de que pueda decirle algo –estás creciendo muy rápido mi pequeño monstruo.

Sakura se mueve de lado, sus ojos esmeralda se ven cristalinos de todas las lágrimas que quiere contener –no importa cuánto crezca, siempre seré tu monstruo –le dice como con desgana, porque en cierta parte sabe que Touya nunca la llamará por Sakura a menos de que deba de hacerlo, aunque aquellas palabras tenían mucho más significado que el simple apodo que su hermano mayor le ponía.

-Cierto –asegura Touya poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Sakura y revolviéndole el cabello, Sakura mueve sus manos para que Touya deje de hacer eso y principalmente que no la maree mientras lo hace –te veré luego –le dice despidiéndose y dejando a Sakura sola en su habitación, al menos sintiéndose un poco mejor de que las cosas, al fin estaban bien con su hermano y de alguna manera, a pesar de estar encerrada en aquel lugar, se estaban poniendo mejor.

* * *

Muy bien se sabía que cuando a Tomoyo se le metía una idea en la cabeza, ni ella misma podía controlarse para poder tomar unos segundos y llevarla a cabo, era algo que tenía que poner en acción de inmediato, claro que sus ideas eran siempre ideales, nunca haría una tontería o no se apresuraría a hacerlo. Muchos incluso se preguntaban como todo no terminaba mal cuando se era así, aunque en verdad solo los pocos que la conocían podían simplemente resignarse cuando tenía ese brillo en los ojos que solo podía significar que algo traía entre manos.

Allí estaba, sentada con una serie de cosas que Eriol a su lado no podía ni siquiera decir que cosa eran, solo podía observar de pie a su novia esperando a que terminara de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y que le explicara qué cosa era la que estaba tramando ahora. Se cruza de brazos y suelta un suspiro largo, empuja sus anteojos sobre su nariz para que queden a la perfección en su rostro, se debate si debe preguntar o no que es lo que costura, pero guarda silencio cuando ve a un demasiado sonriente Syaoran acercarse y ponerse de pie a su lado. Se olvida de lo que sea que esté inventando Tomoyo en ese momento, porque la simple idea de que podrá quitarle la sonrisa a Syaoran con alguno de sus comentarios hace que él mismo sienta una nueva alegría dentro de sí.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –es lo primero que pregunta Syaoran en cuanto a ve a Tomoyo sentada en el sillón costurando algo que no tiene forma para él. Quiere mucho a Tomoyo, como si fuera una hermana, no loca en momentos comparada a sus hermanas por supuesto, pero cuando tiene esa mirada en los ojos hasta él mismo prefiere enterarse que sus planes no están relacionados con él. Generalmente es mucho más divertido cuando tienen que ver con Eriol, así él solo puede ser un exportador y disfrutar de lo que sea que la amatista le haga a su amigo.

Eriol se encoge de hombros –no puede ser tan malo si está costurando ¿no? –susurra para que Tomoyo no los escuche, Syaoran no responde a las pocas esperanzas que tiene Eriol, porque simplemente con Tomoyo todo puede pasar –en fin, que te trae con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué has hecho con nuestra querida Sakura?

-Nada Eriol –responde Syaoran mirando a Eriol de mala gana, cansado de que siempre tenga que salir con comentarios como esos cada vez que él esté de buen humor –quería hablar con ambos –y diciendo eso, Tomoyo levanta la mirada por momentos, como asegurando de que está pendiente de la conversación aunque sigue con lo que sea que está haciendo. Con esa seña Syaoran le cuenta sus planes a ambos, como también sus temores de que la propia Sakura se dé cuenta de sus propias intenciones. Al final solo espera la opinión de ambos, de Eriol que le diga que sus planes son buenos y puede ponerlos en práctica sin ningún problema, y de Tomoyo que le diga que es lo mejor con Sakura en ese momento.

Eriol es el primero en hablar, mira serio hacia el suelo mientras le dice –tendría que confirmarte ahora mismo un par de cosas, pero me parece que el mejor día que tienes para entrar a esa cosas es hoy.

-Yo creo que tú deberías ir con él –es lo que le dice Tomoyo apuntando a Eriol con un dedo –y también creo que tienes razón, cada vez que no estás con ella Sakura se preocupa demasiado, yo creo que lo mejor es que no le digas. No me gusta que le mientas, pero tampoco creo que sea adecuado hacer que se preocupe demasiado y hacerla que tenga un aborto o algo así. Por eso…digo que Eriol debería ir contigo –concluye Tomoyo y regresa a costurar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Eriol y Syaoran intercambian una mirada, a ninguno de los dos les molesta salir y hacerlo esa noche tal y como se los ordena Tomoyo, es más, así es más fácil pues pueden inventar alguna excusa de que tienen algo de la empresa que arreglar para no preocupar a Sakura. Los dos están discutiendo sus propios planes y como coordinarse entre los dos para salir de la casa de los Kinomoto lo más rápido que pueden cuando el grito de júbilo que suelta Tomoyo los sobresalta -¡Terminé! –dice sosteniendo la cosa que tiene en sus manos y dando saltitos de alegría. Se pone en pie y mira a los dos hombres sonrientes, que solo pueden mirarla sin poder comprenderla para saber qué es lo que se le está ocurriendo en la mente, a ambos los toma de la mano y los jala hasta la habitación de Syaoran. Los dos solo pueden seguirla, temerosos de hacerla enojar por no cooperar con su arranque de locura, hasta Sakura se asusta cuando los ve entrar a los tres de repente en su habitación y mira a Tomoyo como con miedo cuando ve como trae a Eriol y a Syaoran –Miren esto –les dice a los tres, toma lo que estaba haciendo, que a simple vista parecía un cojín y se lo mete debajo de su blusa, luego se gira hacia los otros como esperando alguna clase de alabanza por lo que acaba de hacer, pues con eso dentro de si, parece que está tan embarazada como Sakura.

Syaoran se muerde los labios para evitar no reír a carcajadas por la cara que ha puesto Eriol al ver a su novia así y sin poder tener explicación alguna de porque o que está haciendo. Sakura mira a Tomoyo como si se acabara de volver loca en ese preciso instante –Tomoyo tienes que explicarnos de que trata todo esto –pide Sakura pues los otros dos no pueden si quiera tener el valor de preguntarlo.

Tomoyo roda los ojos, pone sus manos en su cintura desesperada de que no puedan ver lo mismo que a ella se le ha ocurrido -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tendrás a Sakura aquí dentro? –pregunta mirando en dirección a Syaoran, que con tal mirada solo puede negar con la cabeza y abrazar a Sakura de la cintura solo por si su mejor amiga quiera hacerle algún tipo de daño en ese momento, Sakura ríe pero no dice nada, esperando ver el nuevo plan que se le ha ocurrido a su amiga –tienes que comprar recetes, cosas que necesitará para su embarazo y prepararte para la venida de un bebé y no puedes hacerlo así por así, entonces Ryoo sabrá que la tienes aquí escondida –hace una leve pausa, como esperando que esa información sea suficiente para hacerles entender lo que se le ha ocurrido, pero cuando la ven aun con esa mirada extraña, Tomoyo se exaspera y concluye –si compran las cosas para mí y me ven a mí entonces no levantarás sospechas algunas y todo se va a ver perfecto. Además, así podré ir yo misma de compras y traerle una ropa a Sakura que le quedara perfecta y…

-Tomoyo... ¿Haz pensado lo que tu madre piense al respecto de todo esto? –pregunta Eriol pasando un nudo extremadamente grueso que se le ha hecho en la garganta, porque de pronto tiene la necesidad de sentarse. Es Syaoran que suelta la carcajada que ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo el que hace que caiga sentado en la cama de Sakura, le podía haber ido mucho peor de no ser porque Sakura le da un codazo y Syaoran logra controlarse tan solo un poco -¿Y luego que vas a hacer? Cuando Sakura esté libre, todos van a pensar que vas a tener un bebé y que yo seré el padre.

-Esas cosas se arreglan Eriol -le dice Tomoyo sin darle importancia alguna, le diré a mi madre la verdad si hace falta y pues, existen los abortos y cosas así...ya sé que suena feo pero me pueden dar muchas buenas atenciones cuando piensen que perdí un bebé.

-O puedes dejar a Tomoyo embarazada...-comenta Syaoran a punto de soltar una enorme carcajada, Eriol lo mira con sumo espanto, como queriendo regresarle las palabras a golpes. Syaoran abraza a Sakura solo para asegurarse de que no le vaya a hacer nada en ese momento. A Tomoyo le brillan más los ojos de solo escuchar las palabras de Syaoran, Sakura hasta ese momento piensa que la locura de su amiga es adecuada, de cierta forma sonaría reconfortante saber que no es la única de las dos que está embarazada, claro que no está dispuesta a apoyar esa locura.

-Vamos, Eriol, no seas aburrido, sabes que es necesario –pide Tomoyo poniendo su mejor carita de perrito degollado que solo hace que Eriol se ponga mucho más nervioso de lo que ya está, al final solo puede asentir con la cabeza y darse por vencido -¡Sabía que pensarías que es una gran idea! -exclama Tomoyo abalanzándose sobre Eriol y apretándolo en un gran abrazo.

Eriol le devuelve el abrazo a Tomoyo, resignado suelta una media sonrisa aunque ni se atreve a levantar la mirada y ver la sonrisa maliciosa que Syaoran tiene en su rostro. Raros son esos momento en los que el castaño puede cobrar venganza de todos esos comentarios que hace Eriol que ha él lo ponen con los nervios de punta. Su celular suena haciendo que Syaoran se olvide por segundos todo en su entorno y recordando su plan original para esa noche, trata de contestar lo más lejos posible para que Sakura no escuche demasiado, aunque no la suelta porque no quiere que ella entre en sospecha alguna de lo que sea que va a hacer. Aun así Sakura le sonríe cuando termina la llamada y aun continúa abrazándolo por la cintura.

Syaoran le devuelve la sonrisa y se inclina hasta su rostro para besarla en los labios ligeramente -Eriol nos necesitan en la empresa -dice alejando sus ojos de ella para llamar la atención de su amigo, que comparte una leve mirada con Tomoyo y asintiendo con la cabeza se levanta de su lugar en la cama y camina hacia la salida esperando a Syaoran -quédate con Tomoyo quieres, volveremos pronto -añade mirando a Sakura tratando de asegurarse de que todo estaría bien, ella asiente, aunque tiene esa rara sensación en su pecho de que no todo es tan simple como él quiere hacerle ver. Sin embargo, guarda silencio y recibe el beso de despedida que Syaoran da, el guiño en sus ojos antes de salir fuera de la habitación y dejar la puerta cerrada.

Sakura espera a lo que ella piensa que Syaoran se ha alejado bastante para caminar hacia una de las repisas que hay cerca de la entrada oculta de su habitación, donde ella sabe que Syaoran siempre guarda el antifaz y la camisa que usa pata disfrazarse y salir a sus misiones. Suelta un suspiro de profundo alivio cuando ve que allí está el disfraz y que él no ha salido ocultándole información para protegerla. Por instantes se siente mal por ponerse a pensar tales cosas sobre él, aunque sabe que por cuidarla Syaoran haría lo que fuera.

-Sakura... -llama Tomoyo mirándola como para poder comprender las intenciones de su amiga, Sakura se gira y le sonrió, dispuesta a disfrutar del poco tiempo que tiene a solas con su amiga.


End file.
